Cutting Iron
by NeitherDeadAndAlive
Summary: ZoroXLevy On the Straw Hat Pirates' way to the Sky Island, Zoro falls of and finds himself blown to an unknown forest then gets blown again to Magnolia's forest. Bumping into a petite blue haired girl, How would he cope with this gentle little girl with his strong and sturdy personality? Little bit GajeelXLevy A Love Triangle! Read and Review please!
1. Prologue

ZoLe! Okay. Totally unexpected pairing. At first I was supposed to make Zoro Erza but then I thought that Zoro should be paired with a shy little girl. And because making Zoro fall for a strong and brave person like him was hard. I think if he met someone not so strong like him, he would be a little nicer and softer than what he really is! Then I thought of Levy! Right! Then I suddenly thought of a very cool line for my handsome Zoro and voilà! I show you a cute love story!

I love Zoro! I mean, I'M ADDICTED TO HIM. This is my first time making a cross over so, hope you like it! I still don't know how the pairing would go, but let's give Zoro and Levy a try! love triangle with Gajeel!

ENJOOOOY.

* * *

Prologue

"Whaaaaa!? We're falling! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!-" usopp kept on screaming. They were in Going Merry, riding on the stream towards the Sky Island. The pirates were at shock and confusion, not knowing what to do.

"Minna! Hold on tight! We're gonna fly towards that Sky Island!" Nami shouted. Just when she finished her sentence, they heard Zoro's voice slowly fading. It took them a few moments to realize, that he fell off the ship.

"Whaaaa!? Zoro fell! Gomen! Gomen Zoro! I didn't mean to hit on your face! It's my fault!" Chopper screamed with all his might as his eyes teared up.

"I'll grab him!" Luffy's left arm was tied around the mast while he tried to stretch the other. But it was too late. Right when he pulled his arm back to gain power, they found themselves in a place covered with white fluffy stuff.

"Z-zoro! Zoro!" Usopp and Chopper screamed.

"Ugh. Shitty Marimo. Let himself fall off the ship." Sanji brushed his hands through his body then lit his cigarette.

"H-hey... We're.. Are we in the Sky Island?" Nami was a bit shaky.

"I guess so." Robin said.

"But what about Zoro? How can we get him up here? Luffy? Luffy! What are we going to do?" Nami said. He was just standing still with his hat lowered, covering his eyes.

"We're already in the Sky Island... But we have to get Zoro.." He topped his straw hat and clenched his fists.

"H-how?! If we try to get down, Merry's gonna crash!" Nami said.

"Y-yeah! How can we handle going down? Merry's gonna crash into bits! We have to ask help first!" Usopp said.

"Well, Captain. We have no choice.. We have to stay for a little while in this place.. I think Mr. Swordsman can handle himself down there." Robin said. Luffy had nothing to say. The ship fell to silence. If they tried to get down, they'd just crash directly to the sea and end up like the ship they saw earlier.

"Sorry! Sorry Luffy! It's my fault! If only I grabbed on tight, I wouldn't have landed on Zoro and let him fall! Gomen!" Chopper was crying.

"Chopper.." Nami patted the crying little reindeer's head.

"Don't blame yourself Chopper. We all had a hard time staying on Merry. Don't worry. We'll get him." Luffy said.

* * *

"Ha? What the hell just happened?" he groaned and tried to sit up when he gained consciousness. But when he tried to move, he slipped off and fell to the ground. He hit the ground hard. He turned and laid on his back. He scratched his head and wondered where he came from. Just then, he realized he landed on a tree, then fell of the branch when he tried to move.

"What the? Where am I? Ugh.. This is definitely not Jaya.. Maybe the strong wind blew me here. But how could that possibly happen?" He stood up then brushed off the leaves sticking on his body. He had no clue on where he was. He kept on walking around the forest without knowing where he's heading.

"This place seems familiar... What? That's the tree where I landed! He grunted then started walking again. This time, he didn't return to where he came from.

The sky was bright and sunny. But as he walked, the sky started to become black. The air was getting chilly until the wind became so strong. He walked towards the center of the blackness of the sky and he saw a tornado-like blackness forming at a distance. He held his sword, preparing himself in case there were enemies who made that happen.

The trees were starting to get blown away. Others were sucked in the tornado. When he stepped, he slipped on something slimy then was blown towards the pure black tornado. He was blown away for the second time. He couldn't make up what was actually happening. He was spinning fast, along with the tornado's flow. The spinning went faster and faster until all he saw was pure black. He took a good look on what was in front of him.

He realized, he was somewhere inside that black tornado. He was just still. Like he was floating in the galaxy. He watched the outside as it spun around with trees and leaves getting blown away. He continued looking around, trying to understand the situation. The blackness were slowly fading, turning into white. As soon as he only saw pure whiteness, he lost consciousness.

Birds were chirping, leaves made gushing sounds as the wind blew. Zoro slowly opened his eyes, seeing tall trees before him. The leaves made cracking sounds as he moved his body. Once again, he found himself lost somewhere in a forest. But this time, it was different. He knew that there was a town nearby. He could feel the sensation of being in a town. The noisy vendors, laughs of children, the ocean breeze, he could tell. He stood up then shook his body, removing all the dirt on his body.

"Agh. Finally somewhere with a town.. I will _not _let myself get blown to another forest.."


	2. Reading Glasses

Chapter 1: Reading Glasses

Zoro wandered in the forest. He followed the direction where he heard the sounds. He didn't get lost because of the sounds from the town. As he exited the forest, he found himself walking into an alley.

"Wait, Lu-chan! Robin is not a liar!" Zoro saw a blonde girl who ran across the alley. It was like someone was running after her. Hearing the name Robin, he became alert. He rushed out of the alley then suddenly felt someone bump his side.

"What the?" He held one of his swords. He just lost his balance a little but he didn't fall. He looked to his side, finding a petite girl with blue hair lying on her back. Books were scattered all over the floor which looked like it was the girl's books. Feeling sorry for the clumsy girl, he went down and helped her pick up the books. After that, he carried the books in his arms and stood up.

"Ugh. Get up. And don't be so careless and clumsy." He grunted.

"Mm? What guild are you from? Or are you going to join fairy tail?" She asked, sensing great power from the green haired guy.

"Guild? What are you talking about?" He scratched his head.

"You know, where people who have magic join to take jibs and have friends! They're called mages." She explained.

"Mages?" He still didn't understand the situation he was in.

"Ugh. And you're telling me that I'm clumsy? Let's go to the guild so you'll understand." She let Zoro carry her books because he was already holding them. She held his shoulders in front of her and pushed his back as she led the way to the guild.

"Ugh. Stop pushing me will you?!" He said.

"No way! If you get lost, you'll take my books with you! And you don't seem like a person who's good in following directions."

"WHAT!?" The girl ignored him and continued pushing.

"There! That's our guild, Fairy Tail! The strongest guild in Fiore!" She raised her hands, presenting the guild. But Zoro didn't look interested. He just wanted to know where he was. Fiore? Is that in grand line? What the hell is happening? Levy stopped pushing him, but now she was pulling him. She held his wrist then led him inside.

"Who's that guy?" Gajeel was sitting buy the bar, drinking with panther lily. He was looking at the green haired guy Levy was with.

"Why are you asking Gajeel-kun? Are you jealous? I could help you up with Levy!" Mira was feeling all lovey dovey again.

He ignored her then continued drinking and watching Zoro from a far. Levy walked towards a table then patted it two times, telling Zoro to put the books down there. The guy slacked on one of the chairs then just stayed there.

_"This place is pretty rowdy.. I can almost see our crew in them.. They're just many. That guy over there who has pink hair, I can see Luffy in him. Challenging people to a fight to see who was stronger, eating a bunch.. And that flying cat with him's like Chopper. His voice was small and he was very happy. While that blonde is like Nami. Scolding at that pink guy who crashed on her table." _He was observing the place for a while. When Levy was about to leave, he pulled her towards him, surprising the girl.

"Oi. Tell me about this country.. I can't remember how I even got here." Zoro said. Levy rolled her eyes then sat beside him.

"Okay.. This town is called Magnolia, in the country called Fiore. It's led by the Magic Council. There are mages all over the country, but there are people who don't have magic too. Those who have magic are called mages. They join guilds like these and take jobs. This is Fairy Tail. Strongest guild in Fiore!" She smiled. Zoro was more confused. He never heard of things like guilds and mages. And where is Fiore?

"Is this in the Grand Line?" He asked.

"What? Grand Line? What are you talking about?" That made Zoro more confused. So it means he wasn't in Grand Line anymore?

"Ugh. What's the currency here, anyway?"

"Jewels, of course. Why?" He breathed deeply and sorted out things that he should say.

"In where I came from, it was bellis. Crazy, but I think this is a different world from ours.." It was all he could think of. A different world.

"Different world... Tell me about where you're from." Levy was quite interested because she read about different worlds in some books.

"Grand Line. West, East, North and South Blue. Those are the seas included in where I came from. Grand Line is a place where there are many monsters, rough waters, strange weather and different islands. I'm a pirate. We sail in the grand line heading for the One Piece. We're in the pirate era so many pirates set sail in the grand line to find that great treasure.. I don't know if you understand what I'm saying, but do you know about Gold Roger?" He said.

"Gold Roger.. Yeah. I went across that name in a book.." She put her hand on her mouth, thinking about it.

"He was the Pirate King. Before he got executed, he told everyone that all his treasures were hidden somewhere in the Grand Line. That is the One Piece. I'm in a pirate crew called straw hat pirates. Our captain's head is worth 100, 000. 000 while I'm on 60, 000, 000. We only have 7 members. That's all.." He finished explaining.

"Pirates? Bounty? Those are high bounties! So it means you're a bad guy?" She asked.

"Not really, but partly true.. We're not those pirates who go to islands to steal money just because we want to. We're pirates because we have dreams that we want to reach." Levy calmed down a little.

"Oh.. Right. Come with me." She stood up then pulled Zoro to the library. When they entered, he just stood by the door and watched the girl run around, getting different books.

"Um.. Different Worlds.. Pirates.. Pirate Era.. Oceans and Seas.. World Treasures.." She was mumbling words as she grabbed books that were related to the situation. When she was done, she put all the books on a desk and went where Zoro was.

"Umm..." She didn't know how to call him because she didn't know his name.

"Zoro. Roronoa Zoro." He introduced.

"Levy Mcgarden. Nice to meet you." She led him to where she put the books and then wore her magic glasses.

"These are a lot of books. How do you expect me to read all of these-" he stopped when he saw Levy go through the book like she was just playing with the pages. A ball of light with a few colors were between her and the book. There were words seen in the light and on her glasses. Is this the magic she was talking about? He sat in silence as he watched her read all the books.

"Done. Let's start with our worlds. In here, it says that a person can be transmitted to another world in five different ways. First, the person meant to move from one world to another, Second, another magic user sent the person to another world intentionally, Third, the person was just a victim and was unintentionally included in using that magic, Fourth, getting sucked into a portal and third, someone must have called a person's presence in a particular world that came from another world. What happened?" Zoro was slightly amazed, having remembered all those in just minutes.

"Th-the fourth one.. I was walking in a forest then this black tornado like portal or whatever it is suddenly sucked me in then I found myself here.." He said.

"Okay.. If that's the one, I'll try to decipher codes in order to know how to return to this world. But,bit's your choice. There are other codes in this other book. What would you want to do? Go back to your world, or send your crew mates here?" She asked.

"Of course I'd go back to my world! You would not want to send those guys here." He answered quickly.

"Right. Now all you have to do is read these four books. you know, catch up with this world." She put the books in front of him. He looked at their titles. 'Fiore's History', 'Different Worlds', 'All About Magic', 'Guilds in all Fiore'.

"Four books?! I couldn't even stand reading one!" He shouted

"Shhh!" A librarian reminded them.

"I know! That's why, I'm letting you borrow this." She handed her red magic glasses to him. He took it slowly then just stared at it.

"Well, try it first, stupid!" She said. Zoro raised a. Eyebrow then slowly wore it. When he did, Levy giggled. Her voice was high and tiny. She was like a cute little child who saw a funny man wearing red glasses.

"You look weird!" She teased.

"It's not like I wanted to wear this!?" He said. Levy took a book and gave it to him, saying that he should try reading. He took the book then tried flipping a page like how you normally Read books. When he opened the book, a colorful ball of light appeared before him like what he saw a while a go. He looked at levy.

"You look at this, then just flip through the pages moderately. But not to fast. You'll understand it when you try!" She pointed at the light.

He looked back and focused in the light. She was right. He could see the words clearly and immediately understood everything on the page as he looked at it. He slowly flipped the pages. When he understood how it works, he started to flip the pages a little more faster Until he got the hang of it.

"See? What do you think?" She said as soon as he closed the book. He took of the glasses then stayed quiet for a few seconds,

"Uh.. Nice history?" He couldn't think of anything so he just said something about the book. Levy laughed again.

"Yeah, right. It's cool huh? The glasses. So, take these three books! Now let's go to the master!" She handed him the book. Then returned the others to their places.


	3. The Pirate and The Dragon

Chapter 2: The Three Swords Pirate and The Iron Dragon

"Master?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah! The one who leads the guild!" she smiled as she explained. She walked ahead of Zoro. Which she didn't know was a bad idea. They reached the the guild together but when she reached the master's door, he was no longer with her.

"Now, where did that little squirt go?" He put his hands on his waist and looked around. He didn't see her anywhere. He just saw the rowdy mages around him.

"Who are you?" Someone approached him. It was a guy. He had a low and strong voice. He turned to see who it was.

"Not like you need to know." He answered back cockily. This irritated the guy.

"Tch. Do you know who you're talking to, swordsman? You wouldn't want to piss me off." He smirked. A black exceed followed him and flew to reach the the guy's shoulder level.

"Well. Maybe I'm the one who should tell you that, pierce guy." He smirked wider than the iron dragon slayer did. Answering back like that only indicates that he's accepting Gajeel's challenge.

"Hmph. Who you calling Pierce guy, you marimo?!" He grunted as he heard Marimo. Sanjij always called him that. And it pisses him off.

"Are you deaf? I meant you. Couldn't you see those things all over your stupid body?" They started sticking their heads together, pushing each other hard. They were starting to get attention. The guild stopped and watched them But the two didn't seem to notice.

"Wanna fight me!?" Gajeel started off.

"Hell yeah, I do." He grab hold of one sword and put a manic smirk on his face, totally accepting the challenge. but it was more like having some fun to him than a challenge. By the looks of Gajeel, he could tell that he was somewhat related to iron power.

"Gihi. Don't get too cocky." He fixed his stance. Zoro placed his sword in front of him, holding it with both his hands and standing like he was just waiting for a ride or something. He waited for Gajeel to make the first attack.

As how he wanted it, Gajeel lunged with his fist bent back. Zoro knew that he was aiming for his stomach. Without any trouble, he used the dull edge of his sword to block his fist. Gajeel grunted, realizing that he was underestimating him by using that edge of his sword.

"Kuso.. Don't underestimate me you green swordsman!" He slid back then jumped to attack.

He turned his right arm into a big metal weapon that were studded with sharp edges. Zoro smirked then dodged every swing of his arm effortlessly. Gajeel was making sounds of effort while Zoro was just still and quiet.

"That all you got Iron guy?" He said As soon as Gajeel stepped back To breathe.

"Not really. I'm an Iron Dragon Slayer. You haven't seen anything." He glared at him.

"Huh. Iron? Sorry.. But I can cut through steel." Zoro unsheathed his sword for the time being.

* * *

"ugh. Where did that pirate go!? Anyway.. I'll talk to the master first.." She mumbled then knocked on Makarov's door. The old man told her to come in.

"Oh. Levy dear, what do you need?" He asked.

"Master, I need to talk to you about something important.."

"What is it?"

"I met a pirate.. From another world." Makarov fell silent by hearing that he was from a another world. With his age, he has heard rumors about different worlds being true, but never had thought of it happening.

"another world.. This is indeed an important matter. Could you perhaps tell me what you know about what happened?"

"Yes. He told me that he was sucked into a black tornado like portal then found himself in Magnolia's forest." She explained.

"Black portal? If I may be right, that is one of those possibilities of reaching another world right?"

"Yes.. It is the fourth one. We've been to the library and we read something to figure it out, but I still have to decipher the ancient writing. I'll do my best to-"

"Master! In the guild, a fight was made with an outsider! He claims to be a pirate!" Max went in and told the Master the present event happening in the guild. He nodded then looked at Levy.

"Ugh. I didn't know he was a troublesome guy too.." She murmured then followed master out of his office.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel jumped to the air and shot a bunch of iron bits towards the swordsman.

Minutes before, he agreed to fight him a bit seriously, using two swords instead of one. he crossed his swords together, blocking the attack then jumped through the middle to reach Gajeel. Everyone gasped as he jumped. Who would think of going in those twirling iron stuff? He flipped his sword back and pointed the handles towards Gajeel's body. He wouldn't want to pierce through his body. He just came into that world and he didn't know who those guys were. It was best to stay cautious. But even though, picking a fight wasn't actually cautious. He hit the iron dragon's chest and sent him flying back.

"Stop!" Makarov shouted.

"Oi, Zoro! Where have you been!? I asked you to follow then you suddenly pick a fight here?" Levy scolded. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the old but small man.

"And you must be the pirate Levy was talking about?" Makarov asked calmly, having been used to fights like these.

"Yeah. A Pirate. A swordsman with a 60,000,000 bounty." The other mages gasped hearing his bounty. Some were amazed. People like Natsu who admired strong people and wanted to fight them.

"Then you must be strong then? Fight me!" He shouted. Erza hit his face and sent him flying back and hit the wall, shutting him up.

"Come to my office." He turned then walked away.

"Follow him. Don't get lost again!" Levy pointed at Zoro's face. He ignored her then continued walking.

"Don't boss me around. I don't think you're that strong." He didn't like people who bosses him around like what Nami does most of the time.

"Ugh. Shut up! I helped you right?" She grunted then pushed him away. He followed the old man into his office.

"I didn't expect the master to be some old gramps." It made Makarov laugh.

"Well, well. And I didn't expect to see a pirate so young like you, boy."

"You know, kids today, dreaming on being a pirate. " He joked too.

"If I may, I want to ask you questions."

"Go ahead. I wouldn't lie even about the bad things that you might ask." He was straight forward and feared nothing.

"Your name?"

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Pirates have crews, am I right? What is yours?"

"Straw Hat Pirates. 7 members. Beat up ship." He plainly described the crew with a few words.

"Your power?"

"Obviously, I'm a swordsman. I use Santouryu. Faced Mihawk once and I'm aiming to be the greatest swordsman."

"Mihawk?" Makarov felt familiar with the name.

"Hawk Eyes Mihawk. Greatest swordsman. Fought me with a small knife but I still lost. Gave me a huge scar on my body.."

"Scar?" He continued asking questions as Zoro explained more. He took off his shirt and showed him the scar that runs across his body. Makarov nodded then he wore his shirt again.

"You seem powerful. What do you plan to do in this town?"

"I am. But I don't have a clue on what I'm supposed to do. No money, no things. just me and my swords." He confidently admitted that he was strong.

"Do you value your nakama?" It seemed like his last question. He stayed silent for a few seconds after that question.

"Yes.. To the point that I would do anything I have to in order to save them. That is how our crew is. We do not leave our friends behind, even though they would pull us into danger, even though it's too hard to save them, we fight for them and we won't let them get hurt."

"Very well said, boy. I have one last question for you. Feel free to decline but I would be delighted if you accept. A guild is where you can have new nakama. Asides from that, you get to do jobs for money. I see a good spirit in you. A spirit that fits this guild perfectly. Back to my question, would you like to join the guild?" Zoro stayed silent. He didn't say a word. He was thinking about it. What if his crew suddenly comes to get him? Joining the guild would be useless if he left immediately. But he needed a job. He didn't have a place to crash. He had nothing.. But he wouldn't lose anything if he joined the guild..

"I'll... Alright. I'm in. But if I can go back to my world, I would have to leave." Makarov turned and showed a wide smile.

"Welcome to the guild, Zoro! I wouldn't say you are a Fairy Tail mage To think that you don't use magic, but you will be called as Fairy Tail's swordsman." He stood on a table and patted his shoulder. He led Zoro out then stood at the middle of the guild.

"Minna! We have a new member! Roronoa, Zoro. Fairy Tail's swordsman! Let's celebrate!" He shouted then the whole guild raised their mugs. They didn't doubt the master's decision. He talked to him. He wouldn't accept the pirate if he was a bad guy. But Gajeel didn't like that thought. Anyhow, everyone celebrated and became noisier than ever.

"Now, you should get your mark. Go to the bar. Ask Mira for it. Enjoy being in Fairy Tail!" The master smiled then went back to his office.


	4. Soft Side

Chapter 3: Soft Side

"If you're looking for Mira, she's there! The one with the white hair. I'm Gray by the way. Ice Mage." He pointed at the bar. Zoro looked at him as he stripped then immediately walked away without saying a word.

He wasn't that friendly. He didn't actually talk to people if he didn't have to. He would just talk casually if someone approached hi. And asked him stuff which makes him talk. He walked towards the bar then sat on a chair. Beside him was Lucy, drinking milkshake with a small snowman like creature that he didn't understand.

"Mira, right?" He asked the girl wiping some mugs.

"Yeah! Here for your mark, am I right? Where would you want it and what color?" She greeted lively.

"On my arm. Where there's no bandana tied on it. Black would do."

"Black? Are you sure with that? Gajeel has the same color.. But I didn't mean to interfere with your choice.." Lucy turned.

"Who the hell is Gajeel?" He asked. Lucy felt a little scared by his reaction.

"The one you fought.. He's G-gajeel.." He grunted then turned to mira.

"Make it Dark Green. I wouldn't want to have the same thing as that punk." He said.

"Okay! Here you go!" She smiled then put a mark on his arm.

"Ey! Pirate! Pirates do love drinking right?" Cana shouted, drinking from a barrel. He smirked then walked towards the drinking group.

"You kidding me? I love sake! How 'bout a challenge?" He sat down with Cana.

"Wh-what!? Challenging Cana to a drinking contest? No one's ever beaten this girl!" Macao said.

"Heh. I'm a pirate Right?" He started drinking. Mug after mug. Drinking like it was water. After a dozen barrels, they were starting to get dizzy. The mages were cheering them on. No one was still falling. They jeered and laughed loudly like crazy drunk men. When they really are aside from Cana. After a few more drinks, someone was declared the winner.

"D-d-did he just.. Beat Cana!? He's crazy!" Wakaba and Macao said. Cana was on the floor. It was her first time to get beaten in a drinking contest. Zoro stood up and scratched his head.

"Told ya. Now, to get me a job.."

"A job!? You're going on a job while you're drunk?" Macao said.

"What? Drunk? Who says I am?" He walked to the job board and scanned for a good one. He looked for something not so easy but near the town. He was just new so he doesn't want to go on long traveling at first.

"Getting your first job? Well, you need someone to come with you." Erza approached him.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Do you know where Hargeon is?" She pointed at the place of the job that Zoro was looking.

"Uh.. I could handle myself!" He said. Erza pulled his ear then led him to the bar.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop fighting. We're going on a job. Lucy, you too." she called.

"A-aye.." The two guys stopped fighting and followed her.

"Mira, we're going to take this job." Erza showed her. Mira smiled and nodded then the five left.

"Where's that Damned Pirate!? I want to fight him!" Gajeel shouted.

"He just went on a job, Gajeel-kun." Mira smiled.

The job they took was to take down a hill and defeat the monsters the live on that area. The one who asked for the job was going to stand a place on that area so he needed mages to do the clearing of the land for him. The reward was 2,000,000 jewels. Destroying a hill wasn't easy anyway. But for the fairy tail mages, it's nothing. They're good at destruction anyway.

"Humph. I could do this job on my own. I don't you lot." Zoro complained.

"Shut up, swordsman. You don't even know where Hargeon is." Erza said. They already boarded the train. Natsu started to get sick again. Erza let him lay on he lap.

"Is he always like that?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. Dragon Slayers couldn't take transportation very well." Lucy explained.

"Hmph. What a stupid weakness."

"But he's strong you know? You shouldn't underestimate him." she said. After an hour, they arrived Hargeon. They accepted the job then went in the forest where the hill was.

"I'll take care of the hill. You take care of these monsters." He took all three swords and walked towards the hill.

"We'll give you the chance this time, Zoro. Since you're just a new comer, we'll let you do what you want." Erza said. He ran towards the hill then prepared for a technique.

"Santouryu.. Oni... Giri!" He cut the Hill to pieces. As he did, he lunged through the space where he cut the hill and reached the other side. He unsheathed his swords then turned. He realized, the others were out of sight.

"Whaaa!? He cut it in to pieces with just one hit!? How strong is he!?" Lucy said.

"He's something alright.. But, where is he?!" Gray said as he kicked a monster away from him.

"Zoro! Fight me! Where are you!?" Natsu was amazed by his strength that he wanted to challenge him.

"Huh? Where am I?" He ran, not knowing where to go. Soon, he found himself standing by the port. He scratched his head then decided to go back to the guild. He asked around where the train station was. She boarded the train back home and reached the guild.

"Hey Zoro! Why aren't you with Natsu and the others?" Mira asked.

"Don't know about them, but I don't have to worry. I did my part. I'll just wait here for the reward." He sat by the bar, waiting for the four mages that were with him. Two hours later, they came back. He approached them and asked for his part. Lucy gave him 40,000 jewels.

"Where have you been Zoro? Leaving just like that!" Gray said.

"Dunno. I didn't see you guys so I just headed back here. Well, gotta go find myself some place to stay." He walked past the four mages and headed to the door. Before he did, Levy approached him.

"Hey, Zoro! Where are you heading now? I heard you just went back from a job with Nats. And the others. " She greeted.

"Yeah.. I'm gonna find a place to stay." He answered.

"Oh, like an apartment? Right, I'll help you around. Since you're just new around here. And you get lost often! I asked you to follow me but still you didn't." she smiled.

"Tch. Right." He rolled his eyes then followed Levy.

"Hey, do you know any apartments here? I don't need a grand place so.."

"Of course! I grew up here! I know this town Well! There are about 16 places to go here. Let's go!" She was proud of herself That time. Zoro shook his head then followed her to an apartment.

They asked for a place but there was no more room left. They continued looking for another place. They went place after place, not having any luck in finding an apartment. Soon, they found a place, not so far from lucy's. 10, 000 a month. Since he had 40, 000, he decided to not take a job for a while since he had enough for a few more months.

"Ahh! Finally. Hey, thank me for helping you!" Levy helped herself inside, feeling tired.

"Right, right." He rubbed his head then closed the door. He was irritated a bit because she just entered without saying anything. But he just shut up about it because she did help him a lot.

"Read those books okay?" She reminded. Zoro stopped.

"Oh.. I think I didn't bring it with me." He said. Levy looked depressed with a sweat drop appearing by her forehead.

"Why did you leave it!? Ugh." She said.

"I don't need to know about this town. I won't read it anyway. I'm in a guild, I have a place to crash and I have money. Don't care about this country's shitty history. I also don't like these glasses. So, you should head out now. you're lucky your just a small girl. if you weren't, I'd cut you into pieces for bossing me around." He said, taking out the magical glasses she lent him.

"Wow. You're really welcome." she grunted then headed out immediately, feeling pissed off. Zoro raised his eye brow then ignored her actions anyway.

The next day, he didn't plan on going to the guild. He had nothing to do anyway. It was already 11 am. Then Erza, Natsu, Mira, Cana and Levy were wondering where he was. Not going to the guild on his second day joining wasn't normal anyway.

_"Hmph. Doesn't he plan on showing up? Ugh.. Wait, or maybe.. He just lost his way?"_ She stood up then rushed to his place immediately, hoping to find him in the streets.

"Zoro? Zoro! Did you get lost somewhere? Why didn't you show up at the guild?" She knocked and shouted. But then she stopped, realizing how stupid she was. If he was lost, he wouldn't be at home! She hit his forehead, feeling so stupid.

"Uh.. What are doing here?" Zoro suddenly opened the door. Her eyes widened then she covered her face immediately, feeling embarrassed.

"Um.. D-did you hear those things I said?" She asked, with her voice a bit shaky.

" How could I miss your loud voice? I'm not deaf." He said. Levy's face turned red, feeling more embarrassed.

"Forget it! Just pretend that this never happened! Okay? I just wondered if you got lost on your way to the guild.. So.. I figured I should drop by here.." She said, biting her lower lip.

"Huh? And why am I going to get lost?" He asked innocently like he didn't ever experience getting lost in a place so far away from where he should be. Levy had a sweat drop again, hitting her forehead.

"What!? You're asking me? Ugh.. I asked you to follow me to the master's office then you still got lost? And look, you got separated from Erza and the others during your mission in Hargeon! I'm really surprised you found your way back here." She scolded.

"Huh. So what if I got separated from them? And why are you so worried about me anyway? It's not like you're responsible for me." she fell silent from what he asked her. She blushed. Her heart beat fast.

She didn't know herself. Why does she care about him anyway? He's right. She didn't have anything to worry about. Zoro raised his eyebrow, feeling awkward with what her reaction was. For a moment there, he felt like he said something that made Levy feel so conscious and shy. His question sounded like he was pointing out something when he really didn't mean it.

"Uh.. Sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry by the way. For being too cold to you yesterday.. I mean, thanks for helping me." He said. It made Levy blush more. She was biting her lower lip and clenching her fists. She was trying hard to stop herself from feeling that way.

"Ugh. what's with you? Did I say something wrong?" He rubbed his head, sounding so irritated.

"n-no, no.. Sorry if I'm annoying you, it's just.. I didn't know that you had that soft side in you somehow.." She played with her fingers. Zoro was surprised. Soft side? Him? That's silly... He looked away and sighed, trying not to say anything harsh to the small girl again..

"That's just silly.."


	5. Battle With the Fire Dragon

Chapter 4: Battle with the Fire Dragon

"That's just silly..." Zoro said.

"Hmph. Don't you plan on going to the guild? I heard that some small testing event was going to happen." She crossed her arms.

"Testing event?" He asked.

"Yeah. If you wanna know, just go to the guild." She smiled.

"Ugh, you treat me like you're doing some experiment. Why don't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because I don't like it when I just give people what they ask for. They should know for themselves." She said.

"I see.. That's some nice point.. Well, Go ahead. I'll be there." He rubbed his head.

"Nope. You'll get lost." she strongly disagreed.

"Ugh. Don't regret it okay?" He smirked then headed to some room.

She didn't know what that room was, but maybe it was his bedroom. Then there was another door on the opposite side of the door. So whatever that room was, he has to walk all the way there to go to another room, passing by the living room. She lied down on the couch and took out one of her books to kill time.

Soon, she heard the door creek as it opened. She looked to see what he did then found the Green haired swordsman wrapped with a towel around his waist. Her eyes widened as soon as she realized that he took a bath. And.. He.. Had to cross the living room to reach his bedroom... Zoro smirked then wiped his face with a small towel. She saw his big scar across his muscular body and his fairy tail mark on his right arm. She squealed then ducked her face under the book she was reading.

"Told ya. Regret staying yet?" He made a playful laugh then walked towards the living room. She didn't move a muscle or even made a sound. She just covered her face with her book. Zoro went in his bedroom to change.

"Right. Let's get going." He went towards the couch and called Levy but she still covered her face. She looked like she froze seeing him in a towel. He smiled then pulled the book off her face which made Levy scream.

"What? Let's go!" He laughed then went out.

"Ugh.. I hate you." She followed then led the way to the guild.

"Yosha! We are doing this in order to know our new member's strength! The S Class exam is nearing too! It's months away, so get ready!" The master announced.

"What's an S-Class?" He asked Levy.

"Mages who take on harder missions! They're very strong! Mages like Erza, Mira and Gildarts are S Class!" She smiled.

"Oh? S-Class huh.. I'd like to be one.." He was motivated. He had a wide smirk on his face and told himself that he should train more to be an S-Class mage.

"Roronoa Zoro! Come on here!" Makarov called. Levy pushed his shoulder with a smile then he went up with the master.

"Let's see how you fight! Don't hold back! But please avoid too much damage! Let's set out to the forest! It's much safer to fight there! Not too much people and public properties. So be there in an hour!" He announced. He glared at Gajeel, craving to let him have a taste of his monstrous power. He decided to be with Levy for the time being.

"Who do you think are you going to fight you, Zoro?" She asked, sipping into her chocolate milkshake.

"Well, That puny 'Iron Man's' first on the list. He challenged me even before I joined the guild." He said.

"G-gajeel? Oh.." Zoro didn't know why she suddenly acted that way.

"Levy-chan has a little crush on him!" Mira butted in.

"Mira!" She was surprised that Mira just blurted it out like that.

"Heh. What did you see in that punk?" He smirked.

"W-well... He saved me before.. He may look like a bad guy but he's really nice somehow.." She murmured.

"Really? Well, wait 'till you see him go down.. I'll beat that punk's ass." He cracked his knuckles, feeling excited for the fight. Soon theyleft the bar and sat somewhere else in the guild.

"Ne, Mira-chan. Don't you think Levy's been with Zoro for a while?" Lucy asked Mira.

"Yeah.. I really think they look good together!" She smiled.

"But there's Gajeel right?" She added.

"I don't know.. But either way, she would be fit being with Gajeel or Zoro!" she served her milkshake. After an hour the mages started to gather in the forest.

"I'm all fired up! I wanna fight that guy!" Natsu punched his fists together.

"Good luck, Zoro!" Levy raised two thumbs up at him.

"Don't need your cheering but, thanks anyway." He walked to the master's side.

"Yosh! We will start the test event! Now, who shall Zoro fight first?" Makarov said.

"I'll fight him!" Natsu jumped to the center and already had his fists on fire. Not what Zoro expected but anyways, he can be able to warm up.

"Okay! Natsu Dragneel VS. Roronoa Zoro!" Zoro walked up to the center across Natsu and took out two swords out.

"I wonder who'll win? That pirate's strong too!" Evergreen asked Elfman.

"Pirate's a man!" He cried out loud.

"I don't even know what you mean.'' She fixed her glasses then focused on to the fight.

* * *

"Heh. Don't hold back, Zoro." Natsu turned his whole body on fire, feeling all excited.

"Don't worry. I won't go easy on you, flame boy." He smirked. He sheated three swords right on the bat, showing that he won't go easy at all.

"That's the spirit Zoro!" Gray cheered him on because he insulted Natsu.

"Karyu no Hoko!" Natsu breathed in then shit flames towards him. Zoro swung his swords, creating wind that made him dodge the attack.

"Santouryu: San Ju Roku Pound Ho!" He gathered all three swords on one side and swung his arms. Natsu went down fast, being able to dodge it too. He lunged forward and pulled back his fists like what Gajeel did too.

"Karyu no Tekken!" Zoro knew he aimed for his stomach but he easily stopped it with his swords. Having crossed his swords together, he already had an opening for an attack.

"Onigiri!" He slashed through Natsu immediately, Spreading out his arms as he attacked. Natsu fell with his face down, trying to get on his feet once more. Zoro turned then ran towards Natsu, not letting him recover.

"To Ro Nagashi!" He spun and cut Natsu's side then cut his stomach with his third sword. Damaging him badly, he stepped back to let him make his ounter attack. Natsu coughed and clenched his fists.

"Letting the enemy recover? You insult me.. Karyu no Kenkaku!" He lunged at him with both hands rested back. He moved so quickly. He butted his head on zoro's causing him to fall back. He spread his swords out.

"Karyu no Hoko!" Like what he did in his fight with Gajeel, he jumped through the center where there was no fire and aimed all his swords forward. He used both his legs to take him down and moved his head sidewards to point all three towards his chest. However, it wasn't his intent to kill, so he just kicked his chest. He pinned Natsu down to the ground with his swords directly pointing at his neck, showing Natsu's defeat. Moving his swords forward would cause Natsu's death so it meant victory for him. He stood up then unsheathed his swords and raised his righ fist up.

"Winner, Zoro!" Master announced.

"Nice fight. You were good, Natsu." He reache. Out his hand towards hin and helped him up. Wendy came running towards him.

"You were strong too. But I'll definitely defeat you next time!" He raised his fists and smiled.

"Natsu-san, let me heal you." Wendy took his arm and led him away from the crowd to heal him.

"Next up to have a match with Zoro! Gajeel! Zoro, could you continue fighting?" Master asked.

"Of course. I've been waiting for that guy." He removed his bandana from his arm and wrapped it around his head. It was a sign of him getting very serious in fight. Gajeel made his way to the center with his fists clenched.

"Gihi. Now we're serious.." Gajeel smirked.

"Hell yeah, we are.." He took out all his swords once more.


	6. Zoro and Gajeel's Intense Fight

Chapter 5: Second Clash: Zoro and Gajeel's Intense Fight

"Hell yeah we are.." Zoro crossed his arms once more and prepared for is attack.

He didn't wait for Gajeel to go first because he really wanted to beat him up with an unknown reason. Maybe it was because of his cocky attitude earlier.

"Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri.." As he said his technique, a large cloaked demon with glowing red eyes appeared behind him. The mages gasped seeing this. He lunged quick towards Gajeel then twisted his swords as he slashed Gajeel's body. He fell on his back then got up.

"Tetsuryu no Uroko." He had a wide grin on his face and let Zoro watch as his whole body turned into Iron. Zoro gripped his swords tight, seeing his enemy become entirely iron.

"Zoro's strong. He could be in S-Class am I right?" Makarov asked Mira and Erza.

"I think so, Master! S-Class exams are nearing anyway!" Mira smiled.

"Erza?" the master turned to know her opinion.

"Yeah.. He has very strong power." She praised as she focused on the fight.

"Hmph. I remember Mr. 1 in you.. And I beat that guy.." He boasted.

"Gihi. Well, don't compare me with some weak guy.." He fixed his stance.

"I think you're actually weaker! Tatsu Maki!" Zoro spun with his swords, create a dragon-like tornado, slashing Gajeel and blew him away. His eyes narrowed as he felt his swords slash his body. He did cut his iron skin. But it wasn't a great damage.

"Tetsuryuken!" He made both of his arms into large jagged steel blades and ran towards Zoro. He moved his arms around, trying to hit Zoro with all his might. Zoro dodged the attacks but sooner, he got hit by another steel blade with his leg. He flew back and fell face down. He quickly stood up then ran towards Gajeel.

"Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!" He raised both his swords horizontally towards his third sword then performed a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target. After sending Gajeel back, he didn't let him regain his stance. He swung his right sword, cutting across his iron body. Gajeel found his balance then jumped to make his counter attack.

"Gōma Tetsu Rasen!" He transformed his legs into giant drills that were spinning at high speed. Zoro tried block it, but his swords were shaking. He jumped back so he could avoid breaking his swords but it did damage to his left leg.

"Gihi.. Goma Tetsu Jin Ken!" Gajeel claped his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword. He swiped the sword down, but Zoro quickly got away from the area. It made huge damage to the ground, leaving a large hole.

"Master.. They're really trying to beat each other seriously." Erza told Makarov. He observed that too, seeing the damage left by the attacks. They weren't simply for knocking off an opponent. But to injure each other.

"Tora Gari!" An aura of a tiger's head is shown behind him. Gajeel crashed hard on the ground, cracking it. Before he could stand, Zoro charged in once more.

"Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!" He held two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while he was running towards Gajeel. Before he could pierce his swords through Gajeel, Makarov's big form stopped them.

"Stop! Stop at once. The fight is done." He went back to his true size then breathed for a while. He heard the tow growling and grunting at each other.

"Calm down, boys. This test is simply an event where we test our strengths. It is not where we would intentionally hurt our friends. We have seen both of your strengths. With that said, we've seen enough. You are both powerful." He said.

"Woah.. Those two are really trying to kill each other.. Zoro is really strong! If master hadn't stopped them, he would've killed Gajeel!" Gray told Erza.

"They're both going all out back there.. They must've used their strongest attacks on each other.. But Zoro was stopped.." She answered.

"Wendy, if you may, please heal these two."

"Of course master! It's the least I can do." She ran towards them.

"Gray, Elfman, bring these two with Wendy. She has to heal them." The master ordered.

"Helping is a man!" Elfman carried Zoro then headed back to the guild, while Gray carried Gajeel with his arm around Gray's shoulders.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is greatly injured! Carry her to the guild too!" Juvia lay down on the ground, pretending to be injured.

"I'll help you juvia." Lucy offered help, but Juvia glared at her that made her step back.

"I'll heal you two right away! Gray, Elfman, Thank you. Now I just have to focus on healing them." She bowed then hurried to tend the two badly injured mages. Or should I say mage and pirate. after 30 minutes, Levy rushed to where Wendy was healing them to check if they were fine. She found Wendy standing outside with Carla.

"Wendy! Are they okay?" She asked.

"They still need rest, but they're fine. They shouldn't move a lot for the next few days.." She smiled then headed with the others.

"Thank you Wendy." She smiled then went inside.

"Zoro, Gajeel. You idiots! Why are you trying to kill each other?!" She said. Gajeel turned his head towards Levy, while Zoro was just looking straight to the ceiling.

"huh. Kill each other? If I tried to kill him, He would've been done with my first two strikes." Zoro said.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Pirate." He grunted.

"Really? You just used your strongest technique but I dodged it." Zoro insulted. Gajeel was about to answer back but Levy stopped them.

"Stop it, guys! Why are you so mad at each other? Don't talk and move too much. You need rest. I'll leave you guys here. Don't fight okay?" She sighed then left the room. As soon as she left, Zoro spoke again.

"Why are you so mad at me anyway? but it's not like I care about it.." He said.

"That's none of your business, Pirate. I hated you the moment I saw you step in the guild" Zoro thought about it and remembered that he was with Levy that time.

"Oh.. I think I know your reason, Iron guy."

"Heh." Gajeel didn't say anything.

"It's something with that little bookworm?" He continued.

"Ugh. Smart one aren't 'ya?" He didn't agree directly but what he said proved it.

"Right.. Captain's first mate." He smirked then closed his eyes for rest. Both guys were pretty tired. Zoro didn't want to tell Gajeel about how Levy likes him. It wasn't his business to start with, so he just shut up. It wasn't his thing to butt in situations like that.

* * *

Next day..

_"Ugh.. Gotta get these bandages off me.."_ Zoro sat up, feeling his body ache all over. He was still recovering but he didn't like his body wrapped up. He didn't like it when he couldn't move his body freely. He was also like that if Chopper cures him. He would remove his bandages even tough he wasn't fully recovered.

"Agh.. So many bandages.." he mumbled. Then Levy suddenly opened the door she gasped when she saw Zoro.

"Zoro! What are you thinking?! Levy said that you shouldn't move and just rest for the next few days! You're not fully recovered yet!" She was panicking. Zoro ignored her, continuing to stand up. He groaned as soon as he did.

"Zoro! Hey, Zoro!" She blocked his way, stopping him from walking.

"Ugh. Get outta my way will ya? I've always been like this back in my world. I don't like having bandages on my body.." He groaned again then pushed Levy aside.

"Stop! Zoro!" She shouted.

"Why won't you just let me be? I told you, I can handle myself. I can ease the pain. I'm not that weak. Just, ugh. I can handle myself. And I don't really know why you worry so much about me. Go worry about Gajeel or your bookd or something." Levy fell silent by his words. She grunted, clenched her fists then slammed the door close.

"Zoro? What's with you and Levy? And aren't you supposed to be resting?" Erza saw him out of bed.

"I just wanna get out of bed, that's all. And that bookworm's too sensitive. Can't really tell why she worries about me so much." He groaned then continued walking.

_"Do people here think I'm dying?! I just hope no one comes pissing me off.. I'm really in a bad mood.." _


	7. Pirate's Compass

Chapter 6: Pirate's Compass

Zoro walked slowly to the bar, easing the pain he feels in his body. He just wanted to get out of bed and do something. When he sat at the bar, Mira just smiled at him, understanding that he doesn't want to stay in bed. Her smile made Zoro feel a lot better.

"Finally, someone who just shuts up and accepts what I want." He mumbled then drank from his mug. She just giggled as response and continued doing her work.

"Don't you plan on going on jobs?" Mira asked him.

"Not really. I have enough money to get on with the next month's rent." He answered.

"Master announced it right? That the S-Class exams are just months away?" Lucy sat down beside him then Mira served her milkshake as she answered.

"Right.. What do I need, anyway to get in that exam?" He slammed his mug down, making the table shake a little.

"Master observes you guys on how you fight. And also feedbacks on jobs are helping too!" After hearing her answer, he immediately grabbed a job and sat back to where he was before, beside Lucy.

He chose a job where he has to fight some bandits and break their group. It might be simple, but he just wanted to go on a job for the S-Class exams. He knew he needed someone with him so he looked for the closest person next to him to pull him or her to the job.

"You, come with me. I need to go on a job in a place called Oshibana. Do you know where that is?" He pulled Lucy's wrist and brought her outside. Since she wanted to go on a job too, she just went with Zoro.

"Yeah. We just have to ride a train to Oshibana." She said.

"Right. Let's go." He walked ahead.

"Uh.. Zoro? The train station's this way." Lucy sweat dropped and pointed where she was facing. He grunted then followed Zoro. When they boarded the train, Lucy thought of something.

"Zoro, I heard you get lost a lot.. Is that true?" She nervously asked.

"Wha- I don't! Who told you that anyway? I'm gonna slice that guy up.." His scary face made Lucy scared.

"No.. It's a she... She's Levy-chan.." When he heard that it was Levy, he sighed then just looked out of the window.

"W-well, uh. Since you're like that I can give you a little help.. You do know what a celestial mage is, right?" She asked. Nobody knows about being from another world except from Levy and the Master so they don't know that he's a stranger to everything in their world.

"No."

"O-oh.. I see.. Um, Celestial mages are those who can summon spirits from the celestial world. And I have a spirit that can help you. Gate of the compass! I open thee! Pyxis!" She pulled out a silver key then summoned a red penguin that had a compass on top of its head. Zoro's eyes widened, unable to tell or explain what the creäture in front of him is.

"Wh-what's that?"

"He's a spirit! His name is Pyxis And he can help you! I know you have a bad sense of direction, so I'll try to tell you what I know. Pyxis, show us East!" The compass turned and pointed where the sun rose. Zoro focused on Lucy, telling her that he would listen.

"Since it's morning, we could tell easily where east is. You should look where the sun rises. That is the east. When it's already evening, you look for the sun again. That's where west is. Where the sun sets. You could tell where the sun is by looking at your shadow. The sun would be just at the opposite direction where your shadow falls. Pyxis, show us north." The compass turned and faced north.

"Finding the north would be easy at night. Well, I'm not good at finding north at day so I'll tell you how in the night. Look in the sky and find the constellations Big Dipper and Cassiopeia. When you do, focus on the Big Dipper and find the brightest star near it which is the Polaris, the north star." When she finished, she smiled and looked at Zoro.

"So, simply put, East, where the sun rises and west is the opposite. North, find the north star then south is the opposite. Right?" Zoro summarized it the way he understood it.

"Yeah! I'm not that good in these too but if I need help I summon Pyxis. I hope you understand a little. Pyxis, thank you. You can go back now!" She patted his head then the spirit faded away.

"Thanks for the help. So, are we there yet?" He asked.

"One more station to go." Soon, they arrived at Oshibana. They looked for the bandit group called Black Bandits.

"Hmm.. Says here their base is located where Eisenwald used to be.. I think Eisenwald is.. Uh.. West forest?" Lucy looked at the job post and thought about where the bandits could be.

"West forest? Well, let's try that. West, right? So the sun.. Then the opposite.. Is it there?" He looked up then pointed to where he thinks west is. He looked at Lucy for confirmation.

"Right! Let's go!" She raised a thumbs up then started walking. Zoro smirked then walked too. They got out of the town then entered the forest. As they went in deeper, the trees were starting to get darker. Soon, they found dirt paths that led to a small building that says Black Bandits.

"This is stupid. Way to hide their base in a forest when they put dirt paths leading to it and a big sign board." Zoro smirked.

"Enough with your judging, let's get to work! You go first. You're way stronger than me!" She whispered then pushed Zoro's shoulder lightly. He grunted then moved. He walked fearlessly along the path like he was just one of the bandits. Well, he looked like one.

"Hey, you! Who are you? Are you a new guy?" Some guys asked him. Lucy's eyes widened and she covered her mouth, feeling nervous that Zoro was found.

"New guy? Heh. There's no way I'd join some shitty bandits like you." He drew two of his swords then slashed the group of guys.

"Follow in after 10 seconds spirit girl!" He shouted then ran inside. She grabbed her keys and counted down.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Here I go!" She grabbed her Leo key and ran inside as fast as she could. When she entered, half of the bandits were already down.

"What are you waiting for Spirit girl?" He said as he blocked attacks from a group of guys using two swords.

"Right! Taurus! Leo! I open thee!" She opened two gates at once then grabbed her whip.

"Lucy! I love your sexy body!" Taurus said with hearts on his eyes.

"Lucy.. Will you go on a date with me?" Loke fixed his glasses then used his charming voice.

"Heh. Those two spirits combined are Just like that Love cook eh? Taka Nami! He jumped then spun quickly, cutting a number of guys at once.

"Whatever just attack them!" She commanded then started hitting bandits with her whip.

"Virgo!"

"Punishment, yes?" The pink haired girl in a maid outfit appeared.

"Get them!" A guy shouted.

"Virgo! Knock those guys out!" Lucy said. Soon, they took everyone down. Nobody else was standing except for Zoro and Lucy.

"Now all we have to do is destroy this place." Zoro said as he out his hands on his waist.

"Yeah.. I think you'd love to do that." Lucy said, brushing her bangs away, feeling exhausted.

"Exactly.. Nittoryu Iai: Rashomon" He just sheathed his two swords a little and cut the building immediately. Lucy was astounded.

"Ch-ch-ch... H-how did you..."

"Let's go." He started walking back to were they came from. He was getting a hang of telling east and west but not so much on north and south. They arrived back at the guild before lunch and got their reward.

"Ah! Finally. Have enough to pay the rent!" Lucy stretched her arms then sat at the bar to get a milkshake. Zoro was beside her again.

"You really like milkshakes do you?" He said.

"You really like sake do you?" She copied the way he asked her. Zoro drank a few mugs then decided to go home. Again, Levy approached him before he could leave the guild.

"You again? Don't tell me you're gonna make me stay in bed and rest? Or scold at me for getting lost or something." He said before Levy could say anything. Levy got mad.

She was about to ask him to go with her on a job but he just said mean things to her instead. She clenched her fists, bit her lower lip then walked away. By the way she looked, Zoro knew that he was wrong. That she wasn't thinking anything like that. He grunted and scratched his head then followed her out. He walked on a distance from Levy as she ran. Even though she was already running, Zoro could catch up with her just by walking. Soon, he saw her sit on a bench in a place, he assumed was a park. He sighed then walked towards her.

"What?" Levy said, turning away from him.

"Ugh. What's wrong with you? Okay, I'm sorry alright? For saying that to you." He sat on the bench beside her and slouched like it was his own couch.

"I was just gonna ask you out for a job.." She said.

"A job? What job? Oh wait, you're not gonna tell me right?" He asked. She didn't answer. She just turned away even more.

"Gah. Alright. Let's go. If we didn't go now, we'll arrive back at the guild late." He rubbed his head then stood up. Levy slowly stood up then looked at him with an annoyed face.

"I'll just go to my place for a while. I'll grab a jacket." She mumbled.

"Jacket?" He asked.

"Yeah. We're going to Mt. Hakobe. It's snowing there. You might wanna buy a coat too." Levy suggested.

"Heh. Right. I'll just meet you at the train station." He smirked then walked away.


	8. At Mt Hakobe

Chapter 7: At Mt. Hakobe

"Jacket... Jacket.. Where should I buy a jacket?" He mumbled as he was walking along the city.

"Zoro! Hey! What are you up to?" Zoro turned to see who was calling him. It was Lisanna. Mirajane and Elfman's little sister. She waved and went up to him.

"Finding a place where I could buy a jacket. Know a place?" He answered.

"Yeah! Come with me!" She smiled then continued walking. They reached a coat shop.

"Here! Just choose whatever you like! Are you going somewhere?" She smiled with her hands both at her back.

"Mt. Hakobe. Levy asked me to go on a job with her." He answered then entered the shop. He looked at the coats and jackets on a rack. Then he grabbed a forest green coat, almost like what he had when they were at Drum Island.

"Oh, I see! Where's Levy?" She asked as she followed Zoro to the cashier.

"She went home to grab a jacket for herself. I'll meet her at the train station."

"Thank you sir! Come again next time!" The woman bowed. As soon as he paid, he left immediately, answering the white haired girl's questions.

"Really? Let me walk you to the station!" Zoro just continued walking, letting Lisanna do whatever she wants to. Soon, they reached the station and saw Levy holding a white furry jacket in her arms.

"Hey! Lisanna! Zoro!" She waved and smiled at them.

"So you two are going on a job, right? Good luck And be safe!" She waved then left immediately. Levy waved back with a smile while Zoro just ignored her. He thought she was too talkative and had too much questions.

"Why didn't you say goodbye? Don't you like her?" Levy asked.

"She's too talkative." he answered plainly. After hearing his answer, she just stayed quiet, thinking that she'll just annoy Zoro. But Zoro didn't notice that she tried to keep quiet.

They boarded the train and sat in front of each other. Levy kept her hands on her lap and sat quietly while Zoro just slouched as he looked out of the window. They didn't talk the rest of the ride. When they got out of the train, they started walking in the town. As they reached further and further from the town and nearer to the mountain, it was slowly getting colder. Levy wore her white furry jacket while Zoro was still fine. When snow was starting to fall, he wore his too. Zoro stopped then looked at Levy.

"What are we gonna do anyway?" He forgot to ask earlier. levy stopped too and looked at Zoro.

"um.. We have to capture four Vulcans. I can't bring all four so I asked you to come with me." She explained.

"What on earth is a Vulcan?" He rubbed his head.

"They're like white furry gorillas." That was the simplest way she could describe them.

"Right. Like that?" Zoro pointed at one running towards them. She gasped then prepared for a spell immediately.

"Solid Script: Hole!" She swung her hand and the word Hole appeared on the ground. When the Vulcan stepped on it, it got stuck in the hole.

"That's one. Three to go! Let's just use that hole to keep the vulcans we captured." She said.

"Right." He pulled one sword and stared running towards where the first vulcan came from. He stepped back when he saw tons of them. When he saw them run towards him, he ran back immediately.

"What!? Why did you just charge in there!?" She shouted. Zoro was running as fast as he can. When he reached near Levy, he pulled out another sword.

"Nitorui Iai: Rashomon!" He took down the first batch of Vulcans running.

"Don't knock down the next batch. We have to get three more in the hole before we could take on the others!" She ran forward and made another hole near the vulcans.

She caught another one. Zoro ran where there were many vulcans and knocked them down below the mountain, making sure there were still a few left. He focused on fighting until he heard Levy scream. His eyes widened. He rushed to clear all the vulcans in the ice cave.

"Sai Kuru!" He sent all the vulcans flying backwards.

He ran back immediately looking for Levy. He shifted his eyes around trying to find her but he couldn't. He ran once more then saw a hint of blue among the white snow. She was lying there covered with some snow. He rushed when he saw that vulcans were running towards her. He jumped and took out his third sword and put it in his mouth. He landed in front of Levy then crossed his arms.

"Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri!" All vulcans were already down after this attack. He crouched down beside Levy. He brushed of the snow around her body then raised her upper body in his arms.

"Hey, Levy! What happened?" He shook her lightly. She wasn't unconscious. She was just a bit dizzy. She shook her head slowly and groaned, trying to speak.

"Never mind, Don't move." He put her down and looked at the holes around the way.

She already got four. He hit all four with the back of his sword, knocking them out. He pulled them out of the holes and piled them up like books. He groaned as he carried them on his shoulder while Levy in his other arm. He was lucky that he had unbelievable strength that he could carry a house. When they reached the town, he put the four unconscious vulcans somewhere below the mountain.

He wanted to bring Levy to some place first to rest. He left her in a small inn then left immediately to return to the vulcans. He brought the four to the requestor's place. The guy was delighted, seeing one man carrying four of those creatures. He didn't ask what he'll do with those creatures. He just wanted to return to the inn as soon as possible. He took the reward then ran back to the inn where Levy was.

"Wha-?" Levy slowly opened her eyes and turned her head side to side. She sat up and wondered why she was in a cozy room.

"Where am I?" She rubbed her eyes then remembered what happened. Then she suddenly turned when she heard the door open.

"Oh. You're up." He sighed then sat on a chair beside the bed.

"Zoro? Where are we? The vulcans. Did we fail? Wha-" Zoro cut her sentence.

"We finished it. I mean, you caught all four then I brought them back to the guy who requested it. I brought you here to rest. What happened to you anyway?" He asked.

"I.. Uh.. I think when I caught all four, a vulcan fell in front of me. Before he could stand, I set him on fire with my solid script. He spin around then he hit me, I guess. Then I found myself lying on the snow." She explained.

"Right.. Are you better?" He asked.

"Yeah. We better go.." She put her feet down then wore her shoes. She stood up then lost her balance. Right on time, Zoro caught her before she fell. She was leaning on his back with her hands on his shoulders.

"You're not okay yet, silly. But we have to go. I'll just carry you." He said. He hooked his arms on her thighs then carried her on his back like a little child. Levy blushed. She just kept quiet because she might say something silly.

"Hold on to me. You might fall." He turned his head, finding himself close to Levy's face.

She was leaning her chin on Zoro so when he turned, she found herself inches away from him. She gasped then turned her head away. Zoro grunted then held her tight. He just acted like nothing happened. She breathed deeply then did what Zoro said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Her head was feeling heavy so she just closed her eyes. Sooner, she fell asleep.

Zoro walked to the train station, still carrying her. He didn't feel anything strange like how Levy blushed after what happened, but he kept on thinking about it. He didn't know why. He shoo. His head then rode the train. He let Levy sit beside him and let her head rest on his shoulder as she slept. He expected her to wake up sooner, but even when they reached Magnolia, she was still asleep.

He grunted then carried Levy again on his back. Since he didn't know where Levy lived, he decided to bring her back to the guild. He walked and walked and walked until he reached the guild. He opened the door then stepped inside immediately before the door closed. He stopped after he entered, notice the people staring at him. And Levy. He raised an eye brow then just ignored them. He walked towards the bar to ask Mira where she lived. He clearly heard his every step because of the silence of the guild.

"Mira, where does this bookworm live?" He asked.

"I-in Fairy Hills.. Just behind the guild.. Um, Wendy! Lead Zoro to Levy's room, please." Mira called out, staring still at the green haired guy carrying Levy.

"Z-zoro-san? Why did you go on a job? You still have to rest.. But.. What happened to Levy-san?" She said.

"Just ask her about it. But just show me where she lives so I could get her off my back." He said. Seconds later, Gajeel walked out of the room where they rested, taking off his bandages. When he saw the pirate and the little girl, his eyes narrowed and he stopped walking.

"Damn you Pirate.. What did you do to Levy?" He shouted. Zoro grunted and turned to the door, not wanting to pick a fight with him.

"You don't have to know. Wendy, let's go." He started walking. Gajeel was clenching his fist and he was growling as he glared at Zoro. He was about to lunge towards Zoro, but luckily, Erza was there to stop him.

"Gajeel! Stop this stupidity. If you don't want to go back to bed!" He glared at Gajeel viciously, making him step back. He huffed then went to the bar, clenching his fist tight.


	9. Levy's Day

Chapter 8: Levy's Day

Levy's POV

"Levy-chan! Levy-chaaaan!" I heard Lucy's voice calling my name. Is it morning already? I was wrapped with my blanket, covering my head. i stretched out my arms and legs then turned around. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Lucy smiling at me. I smiled at her lightly and slowly sat up. I blinked my eyes twice. Just then, I realized...

"How did I get here!?" My eyes widened as I shouted out my question. Lucy sat beside me with a smile.

"Lu-chan! How did I get to my room? Do you know?" I asked.

"There, there, Levy-chan. Did you forget? Zoro carried you home! We tried to ask him what happened at your mission but he kept on saying that we should ask you instead. What happened anyway?" Z-zoro!? My eyes widened as I remembered that I had him carry me. But why did he go to the guild!? My heart was beating fast and I felt my whole body getting hot. I was so nervous and embarrassed about it. And I couldn't believe that I was just asleep all that time!

"Uh... Lu-chan, I know everyone wants to know what happened, but can you keep this a secret? I.. I thought that I had to tell someone about this.. But, the story's fine if everyone knows what happened but.." I can't explain properly.. I was feeling very nervous and shy.. What I feel is..

"Levy-chan? What is it? A secret?"

"um. Never mind.. About what happened yesterday, I just got hit by a Vulcan then I felt dizzy. So, zoro brought me to an inn. Then when we were about to leave, I fell but he caught me. So he just carried me. Then all I remembered is I fell asleep while he carried me. That's all." I explained.

"Oh. I see. Well, get ready! Let's go to the guild!" I nodded then headed to take a bath.

As soon as I got ready, Lu-chan and I went to the guild together. As we walked, all I could think about was the mission. I felt really bad that I gave Zoro a hard time with the four vulcans. I don't even know hojw he managed to carry me and all those four big creatures. I want to talk to Zoro and say sorry. And thank you at the same time. After a few minutes, We reached the guild.

"Oh, Levy-chan! How are you?" Mira waved at me. I rushed to sit by the bar to talk to Mira.

"I'm fine. What happened here last night? Um, I'd like chocolate milkshake by the way." I said, wanting to know what actually happened.

"Levy-chan, Sorry, but I gotta go. Natsu asked me to go on a job with him and happy." Lucy waved then I smiled back.

"Here you go. Last night, Zoro brought you here with you on his back." I sipped on my milkshake then nodded.

"He asked me where you lived so he could let you rest. But, by the way, when both of you entered, everyone fell silent! They just stared at you two. Maybe they thought something was going on between you guys!"

"What!. Mira-chan?" My eyes widened.

"Easy! But this might interest you! After I asked Wendy to take him to Fairy Hills, Gajeel went out and removed his bandages. Then he was very mad when he saw you two! Gladly, Erza stopped him from attacking Zoro. That's just weird right? I think.. Gajeel likes you!" I felt myself blush.

"Wh-what? What are you saying Mira-chan? That's.. That's just impossib-"

"Woi! Konoyaro! You coward! Fight me you stupid pirate!" I turned immediately and saw Gajeel chasing Zoro in the guild.

"I don't wanna waste my energy on some crappy punk!" Zoro answered back.

"See, Levy-chan? Gajeel's probably like that because he saw him carrying you last night." I grunted then sighed deeply. I remembered, I wanted to talk to Zoro.

"Zoro!" i turned then waved at him, stopping Gajeel from shouting insults at him. I caught his attention then he sat beside me. When he did, I just felt my heart raise. I put my hand on my chest and breathed deeply.

"Uh.. Levy? What is it?" He asked.

"O-oh.. Zoro, I just wanted to say thank you. And, sorry too.. For.. Yesterday.." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. I hate it when he looks so clueless on what I'm saying.

"What is it that you're sorry about?"

"You know, letting you carry those vulcans and me at the same time.. I feel kind of a burden.." I mumbled Then sipped on my milkshake.

"Nah. What do you think I am? I carried you and those crappy gorillas easily. It's fine." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I could even carry a house and you at the same time. Don't take my bounty so lightly. It's high for a reason." He smirked. I rolled my eyes at him for being so full of himself.

"That all?" He continued.

"Yes.. Thanks by the way.. For bringing me home." I said.

"Y-yeah.. You're uh.. Welcome." He rubbed his head then sat down with Cana to drink.

I sighed then drank my milkshake quietly. I finished drinking it all then I just ducked my head down on the table. I didn't know why, but I feel like something's bothering me deep inside.. I think it's about Zoro.. Well, I know it was nothing to him, but.. Agh. I don't know. After a few minutes, I decided to go back home because i didn't have anything to do in the guild.

"Levy-chan! Are you okay?" Jet and Droy appeared before me. I smiled at them.

"Yes. Thank you for thinking about me Jet, Droy." I continued walking out of the guild.

I reached Fairy Hills then went straight to my room. I lied down on my bed, still thinking about Zoro. Thinking about that moment when we were so close to each other. Remembering that, I cupped my face then blushed. I smiled a little and squealed too. Somehow, I feel happy about it.. I turned to my book shelf then thought of reading a book to get my mind off it. I walked towards a shelf then I remembered that I had to decipher some ancient writings to know how to send.. Zoro.. Back..

Some how, I felt sad thinking about it. Zoro leaving the guild.. Leaving the town.. leaving this world.. I sighed then walked to where I kept that book. I placed it in my hands then reached for my glasses. It reminded me of Zoro. Again. I laughed by the thought of him. His weird look wearing the glasses. I didn't exactly say that glasses didn't look good on him, It's just that these glasses are just too girly for him to wear. I think glasses with square frames fit him well.. He's.. He would look handsome in glasses like those.

Ugh. Wait, Why am I even thinking about him that way? I shook my head then shifted my focus to the book again. If I do this now.. He'll leave earlier.. Hm.. Maybe I'll let a few months pass. Few months won't hurt right? So I made up my mind. I took the book and put it back to where it was then lied on my bed. Minutes later, I fell asleep.

*knock knock

My eyes shot open as I heard someone knock. I sat up and waited for the person to knock again.

"Levy-chan? It's me, Lucy!" I stood up then rushed to open the door.

"Hey, Lu-chan. Sorry, I was asleep." I smiled then opened the door wide to let her in.

"Sorry to bother your sleep." She sat down on a small couch.

"No, no. It's okay. How was the mission by the way?" I asked then sat beside her.

"Fine. Just a bit tired. Still tired from yesterday with Zoro." My heart raised again when I heard his name.. Do I feel like what I think I feel?

"Oh, right.."

"Know what? When I told him that someone told me that he was bad with directions, he was pretty annoyed. But.. When I said it was you.. He just.. Ignored it.. Weird.. I'm starting to think that he-"

"Lu-chan?" I didn't want her to say it out loud. I would just feel hopeful. And that would be bad. Assuming things like that would just end up badly. She turned to me.

"I uh.. Want to tell you something.. But I should've told you this morning.. Now that I thought about it.. I think I'm sure.." I clenched my fists tight.

"Is it the secret you were telling me?"

"Secret..yeah. A secret. Can you keep a secret?" I mumbled.

"Of course Levy-chan!" She held my back. I sighed deeply then held my hands together as tight as I can.

"I.. I uh.. It's about Zoro.. I.. I think.. I think I like him.." I bit my lower lip as soon as I said it. I know. I know I'm blushing. Lucy gasped as she heard my confession.

"You like.. Z-zoro? Levy-chan.." She said.

"Y-yes... I.. I like.. I like Z-zoro.." That's it. I said it..

I like him. In know it. I feel it. In my heart..


	10. Romance Novel For Levy

Chapter 9: Romance Novel For Levy

_I like him. In know it. I feel it. In my heart.._

"What about Gajeel? You don't like him anymore?" Lucy asked Levy. She didn't know what to say. She was hesitating to speak, making little sounds.

"Um, never mind that, Levy. Anyway, Just get some rest. Wanna go on a job with me tomorrow?" She continued.

"No. Sorry. I noticed you've been going on jobs everyday. You should go rest too." She smiled.

"Oh. Thanks Levy-chan. I'll go home now. Bye, have a good night!" She waved then went out of her room then out of Fairy Hills.

Levy let herself fall on the bed then covered her face with a pillow, screaming. After a few screams, she took the pillow off then got some air. Since she already slept for some hours, she wasn't that sleepy. She stood up then fixed her hair. She decided to take a walk around town. To have some time alone too. She took a light blue thin jacket and wore it before she went out.

_"Ugh.. What am I thinking? I hope no one else knows about my secret.. I know I can trust Lu-chan but I don't know if someone heard us or something.. Or maybe I'm just paranoid. If he discovers that I like him.. Maybe he'll become distant to me. What about the ancient writings? I wouldn't want to send him back.. Specially at this time, now I like him.. S-Class exams are nearing too.. It's just two months away. He wants to be S-Class right? Ugh.. What will I do? Should I tell him something about the ancient writings? Or I'll just let it be? I don't know.." _She thought. She stopped and saw a library beside her. She decided to look for a new book to borrow.

"Good evening." She greeted the librarian and went in.

"Uh, Levy? Did you know your friend is here?" She turned as the librarian asked her.

"Friend? Who?" She asked.

"No. The green haired guy. He's somewhere in the library." She blushed as soon as she heard the news.

_"Z-zoro!? Why is he here?! Does he finally took interest in reading? What will I do when I see him?!" _She was in some state of panic. She breathed deeply and calmed her mind. She continued walking into the library. She went to an area of romance books. Lucy and her liked reading those stories. Of course as teenage girls, they also long for cute and sweet love life. She felt relief somehow because there was no way Zoro was going to read a romance novel. she ran her hands through the books as she looked for a good book.

"Water Taming.. Fire? Hmm.. Looks interesting.." She bent her finger, pulling the book out. It was just a thin book but the title caught her attention. She held it in her arms then walked to the table. She was completely focused on the book so she didn't think about Zoro. She opened the book and started reading without looking at the summary at the back.

* * *

Water Taming Fire

Technically, we could say Fire and Water don't go so well together. Fire is seen as a destructive, dangerous and wild element. But of course fire is also a good element. It gives us warmth and serves as light too. While with Water, hearing it makes you think of calm, fresh and nice things. But could be strong and dangerous too.

Fire. He is a guy named Fire Vertom. He was a strong and cool guy that was short tempered. While there was a girl named Water Polscythe. She was a friendly and gentle girl that everyone would love to be her friend. She was always referred to as 'cute'.

One day, Fire met Water in a town where they both live. They were at a park that time. Water was running then she suddenly bumped Fire, letting his ice cream fall. It may sound childish, but it did happen. Both of them stopped and looked at each other. Fire's face was filled with annoyance. His friends were just at a distance, 'ooing' as they watched. They knew Fire would flip and get mad at the girl. But when he looked into her eyes, he just closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to.. I'm very sorry. uh.. I'll just get you another one.. Sorr-"

"Its all right." He put his hands in his pocket then stopped her sentence. His friends' jaws dropped, seeing Fire forgive for the first time.

That was the very first time he let something slip off easily. As a child, if someone ever teased him, he would make sure that he'll get his revenge double, even to a girl. But this time, he felt something from Water that he didn't understand. He just felt like forgiving her.

Ever Since that moment, he started thinking of Water every moment. He always remembered her pleading eyes and her over reacting on saying sorry. He laughed at the thought of it that made him look stupid to his friends. Water changed Fire. With that simple sentence, you could imagine a lot of things out of it. Fire's aggressive and strong behavior was tamed. It was like when you would put the stove's heat for simmer.

Water was the one who always says sorry for the little things she's done and doesn't like the feeling of being hated. She never felt fine when she feels that someone was annoyed, mad or someone wanted to fight her. So she had the habit of saying Sorry and Thank you a lot of times. Starting that day, Water became int-

* * *

"L-Levy?!" She turned, finding Zoro standing at a distance. Her eyes widened, her cheeks turned pink then she fell off her seat. She rubbed her head then returned to her seat.

"Zoro? What are you doing here? The librarian told me you were here.. I didn't know you go here... And why are you wearing glasses?"

She just realized he was wearing glasses. And the glasses he was wearing were those that had rectangular frames. He looked so different from how he usually did. She shook her head then took a good look of his whole body. He was wearing.. A black hoodie? He was wearing glasses.. a black hoodie.. jeans.. Is he even Zoro?! He rubbed his head then turned away. He grunted then just sat beside her.

"Okay, I know. I look stupid." He mumbled as he slouched on a chair.

"N-no.. It's not like that. You look fine! Actually.. you look.. _handsome_... good." She thought of the word handsome but she thought that she shouldn't express her feelings towards him.

"You're kidding me right? This is just stupid.." He looked at Levy. His voice was low and his gaze was just.. magical..

Levy's faced turned red as a tomato. She saw Zoro, wearing a black hoodie and the perfect glasses for him. Altogether with a melting look from him. She couldn't resist smiling. Zoro raised an eyebrow. Levy's smile grew wider. Zoro grunted then took off his glasses and his hoodie, having his white shirt under it, but without the green sash.

"Sorry.. But, honestly. You look good in your clothes! It's just new to my eyes. And uh.. What are you reading anyway?" She asked. Zoro didn't answer so she just looked at the title herself. He was reading one of the books Levy asked him to. She turned speechless when she saw it. She felt a little proud and happy at the same time. But later, she gulped then started to talk.

"You know what? I didn't expect you to be so nice!" She complimented.

"Really? Well, you know what? You should just shut up and act like this never happened. I gotta go." He stood up then started to walk away.

"Yeah, right. Well, bye!" Levy just laughed at him. She returned to her seat then just stared at the distance.

_"He's weird.. Hmm.. I guess I won't read this story.. I see a lot of myself and Zoro in it.. So I wouldn't want to know what happens.."_ She smiled then stood up and pushed back both of their chairs. She walked to the Romance books area and returned the thin book.

Zoro stepped out of the library then stopped by the door. He was looking down to the ground and had his hoodie and glasses on his hands. He wore his glasses again and his black hoodie. He sighed then smiled lightly, remembering what just happened in the library. He put the hood on his head so it would be hard to recognize him, then started walking home.


	11. S-Class Exam Is Near!

Chapter 10: S-Class Exam is Near!

Time skip for a month

* * *

"Mira, I'll go on this job!" Gray showed her a poster.

"Hai!"

"Let's go Happy! Let's go on a new job!" Natsu came in running with Happy flying in with him.

"Oi! Mira! I'll take this job!"

"Hai! Lucy, your milkshake!" She placed a strawberry milkshake in front of Lucy.

"Miraaaa! This one! Hey! That job is mine! I took it first! Mira! I'll go on this one! Mira!" The mages were rampaging towards the bar, pushing Lucy off her chair. She squeezed in to get her milkshake then went to sit on a table.

"Hai, Hai! Good luck! Wow! One after another! Be safe!" Mira effortlessly answered to all the mages around the bar like it was nothing.

"Wah.. How could Mira-chan handle those people so easily?" Lucy sweat dropped and continued drinking.

Moments later, Zoro came in the guild. He's probably gonna go on a job. As expected, he walked towards the job board to look for one. He browsed through the posters and carefully thought about it. But after minutes of looking, he walked away without a poster on hand and just decided to drink. He sat near where Lucy was. She sweat dropped, seeing Zoro drink.

"Don't you plan on going on a job?" She asked.

"Pruuu, puuun.. Puu.." Plue made his cute sounds and walked around the table.

"Do I look like I'm going on a job?" He answered then drank from his mug.

"Well, don't you want to be in the S-Class exams?" She asked again.

"Of course I do." He continued drinking. Lucy, realizing that there was no point in asking him more questions, sighed then continued drinking her milk shake.

"Lu-chan! Wanna come with us? Our team will go on a job!" Levy sat beside her.

"No thanks, Levy-chan. I don't really wanna be in the S-Class exams. Besides, you have jet and droy!" She declined her offer.

"Well, okay. See you!" She waved then headed out with team Shadow Gear.

the day went on With the mages going in and out of the guild, making many missions as possible. Tomorrow was going to be the day where the participants are going to be announced So that day was an extra busy for everyone. But not for Zoro. He just sat there, drinking to his heart's content. Lucy wondered why he was just drinking.

"Zoro, why are you just drinking here?" She was itching to ask.

"Well, after tomorrow, it's gonna be all training!" He confidently answered. Lucy sweat dropped once more.

"So he's confident in getting in the exams.." She mumbled. When evening reached, she decided to go home to get rest.

"Zoro, do you really plan on drinking the rest of the evening?" Mira asked him while wiping some mugs.

"Well.. Uh.. Yeah." He hesitated for a moment, but in the end, his decision remained the same.

"Okay. Well, you better get some rest. Because tomorrow the participants will be announced!" She smiled. Zoro put down his mug then wiped his mouth with his arm. He stood up and brushed off his shirt.

"Oh Right. Thanks for the reminder." He waved his hand then went home. When he reached home, he fell to his bed immediately and snored loudly like he always did when he was in the ship.

* * *

Next day...

"Yosh! I'm all fired up! Wonder who'll get in this year?" Natsu shouted.

"Gihi. I wonder if I'll get in." Gajeel smirked.

"I'll definitely get in that exam!" Gray said.

"Kyaa! Juvia's heart is going all doki doki for Gray-sama!" She stared at gray with hearts in her eyes.

"Heh. I'll definitely become S-Class." Zoro smirked.

"How are you so sure? You didn't even go on a job yesterday!" Levy crossed her arms.

"Okay! Listen up, everyone!" The master went on stage together with Erza, Mira and Gildarts. Everyone kept quiet, eagerly waiting for the announcement.

"Right. S-Class exams will be held next week in Fairy Tail's holy land, Tenroujima! With that said, you have a week to prepare! Participants will have to choose a partner! Exams will have to be in tag teams. Now, before all that, here are the 8 participants! Natsu!"

"Yosh! Happy, we'll definitely do this!" He said.

"Aye sir!" Happy answered.

"Gray!"

"I hope Juvia will be Gray-sama's partner!" She said.

"Juvia!"

"J-juvia won't have the chance to partner with Gray-sama..."

"Elfman!"

"Getting picked is a man!" He cried out.

"Cana!"

"Levy!"

"Levy-chan! Good luck!" Jet and Droy said.

"Good luck, book worm." Zoro smirked at her, making her blush.

"Fried!"

"This is to follow Laxus!"

"And, Zoro!"

"Heh. Told ya, I'd get in." He smirked.

"Y-you got in!?" Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Good luck to all participants and their partners!" Makarov went off stage.

"Ugh. Why didn't I get in!?" Gajeel grunted.

"You're not yet ready." Erza answered.

"Erza said it." Pantherlily said. The 8 participants started to gather their partners.

"Oi, Spirit Girl. I want you to be my partner." Zoro demanded.

"M-me!? Why me!?" She pointed at herself In surprise.

"I need you to help me with directions. Besides, I'm gonna be the one to be the S-Class Mage!" He smirked widely, feeling very confident.

"Well, okay.. I don't think anybody else would ask me anyway.." She agreed.

"Wendy, Could you be my partner?" Cana smiled at her.

"Me? Do you think I can help you?" The blue haired girl asked nervously.

"Yeah. Having a healer with me is great!"

"Okay! I'll try my best to help you!" She smiled.

"hey, little squirt. I'll be your partner." Gajeel approached Levy. She turned her focus to him.

"Eh? And you're the one who asks me?" She sweat dropped at Gaieel.

"With your little body, you need someone strong to protect you! Gihi." He raised a thumbs up and smirked. Levy sighed, having no choice but to make him her partner.

Right after making up Zoro's decision with his partner, He immediately headed out to train for the whole week. He wasn't the only one who went immediately to train. Almost all participants did. He went up to a mountain to train. He chose a place where there were big boulders, rough roads and water. When he saw a mountain, he started to train by running up the mountain quickly. He repeated this for about ten times. He stopped on top of the mountain and washed his face.

He took off his shirt then looked around for big boulders of hard rocks. He walked towards one then squatted. He took out one of his swords then put the boulder on his sword. He started to raise his arm and lower it like he was just exercising at a gym. He repeated it until he felt easy with it. He did so with his other arm. Then he stood upside down, with his hands on the ground and the boulder on his feet. He pushed up with the boulder and his hands on the ground.

After that, he washed himself in the small lake then let himself breathe for a little while. After half an hour, he started to train with his swords. First was training his Itoryu. He swung his sword, saying his techniques, cutting the boulders in front of him. When night fell, he unsheathed his sword then ran down the mountain to go home. Next morning, he decided to go to Mt. Hakobe to train. He wanted to test his endurance against the weather and use the vulcans there to train. He also practiced telling where north south east and west were. He was no longer getting lost easily, but I wouldn't say that he wasn't getting lost anymore. He would get confused at times, but it was rare.

he headed to the train station. He breathed deeply. He didn't come there to board the train. But to run until he reaches the town where Mt. Hakobe was. He got off the station and went at the side of the tracks. Before the train started, he ran immediately. He was getting further and further. Minutes later, the train started to move. He looked back then started to run faster so the train wouldn't catch up with him. But the train was too fast. It was a machine for christ's sake! He let the train pass him, but he didn't let himself fall behind the train. He was running along with the train, not getting past but not falling behind. He passed a few stations. He didn't stop running. When he heard that the next station was his destination, he started to pick up his pace.

After he went in town, he went straight to a shop to grab water. after catching his breath, he continued going to the mountain. He went to the ice cave then knocked all the Vulcans down, training his Nitoryu. When he was the only one left standing, he went out, took off his shirt then sat on the snowy mountain.

Yes, he was just drinking before the announcement but now he was indeed in serious training.


	12. Second Test

Chapter 11: Second Test

After 1 week...

"Yosh! All participants head to Hargeon port! We'll be heading to Tenroujima!" Makarov announced.

All eight pairs headed to Hargeon and boarded their ship. When Zoro and Lucy got on, Zoro walked to the side, leaning his arms on the ship, looking at the sea. He remembered how it was like to sail on a ship. When he was with his pirate crew.

"Wonder what those guys are doing.." Zoro mumbled and had a smirk on his face.

"Um.. Zoro.." Levy walked towards him and stood beside him. Zoro turned to her.

"You miss them right? Your pirate crew.." Levy said.

"I never thought I would say it, but I miss those guys.. Still not done with that ancient stuff?" He asked. Levy felt her heart raise. She was feeling guilt in her heart that she's keeping Zoro in their world for her own sake..

"I-I started a little.. But still far from done.." She mumbled.

"I see... Well, good luck." Zoro smirked at her.

"Oi, Squirt, what're you doing with that pirate? He's competition." Gajeel called her. Levy sighed then walked towards Gajeel. The ship started to sail. After a few minutes, the mages were starting to feel the hot weather.

"I feel sluggish.." Happy said as he was lying on the table beside Lucy, who was slouching on her chair.

"I feel like I'm gonna melt like an ice cream..." She added.

"Aye.." Happy replied with a weak voice.

"Oi, stop complaining. It's not like you're gonna burn to death." Zoro said while he was sitting on the floor and his three swords standing next to him like always did back at their ship. Minutes later, Tenroujima was at their sight. The master appeared and started to explain the exam.

"It's said a long time ago, there were fairies on that island. Also, in reference to the very first Fairy Tail master, there's Mavis Vermillion's sleeping grounds." Makarov explained.

"What's with those clothes?" Gray asked.

"After all, it's hot!" The master smiled, raising his fan.

"Someone who wears no clothes could talk?!" Lucy sweat dropped at Gray.

"Now, I will announce your first trial. See that smoke over there? First, you mist head where that smoke is coming from. You'll find eight passages there. Only one team can enter each passage. At the end of each passage, this will happen.

*Battle Kanji appears. Calm Kanji appears. Pitched Battles.

"Only the teams that get through will pass the first trial. Pitched battle is the hardest part. You must defeat the S-Class wizards in them to pass. Calm is the passage where is no challenge. It means that the pair that gets to choose that path would get through the trial with a breeze. This tests your 'aimed might', and luck!" Makarov explained.

"LUCK!?" Gray, Loke, Bixlow, Wendy and Levy's jaw dropped.

"If it's luck we have a chance!" Lucy's face was filled with hope.

"Hmph. I happen to be very lucky.." Zoro smirked widely.

"So get going! The test now starts! This is not a race, just to remind you." The master said.

"See you there! I put runes around the boat. But it'll be gone after 5 minutes!" Fried and Bixlow were flying towards the island.

"Hmph. I can rewrite these runes!" Levy grabbed a pen then let her and Gajeel pass through."Sorry, Lu-chan! But it's just for me and Gajeel!" She waved then swam towards the island. Evergreen and Elfman got through too, knowing Fried for a long time. After five minutes, everyone started to go. When Zoro and Lucy arrived, there were two passages left. It was C route and G route.

"Now, which passage will we choose?" Lucy asked.

"Let's go with G. Hurry, before someone gets ahead of us." Zoro ran in the passage then rocks blocked the entrance. They slowly walked through the passage.

"What do you think this passage is?" Lucy asked again.

"I'm guessing it's the calm one. But I hope it's battle." He gripped on one of his swords.

"B-battle? Why would you want that!?" Lucy's jaw dropped.

"To see how strong S-Class mages are." He smirked. They stopped when they saw a banner hanged on the cave.

"Calm... Yatta! We're so lucky!" Lucy read the kanji then rejoiced to see that they went through the Calm passage. Zoro grunted the continued to walk.

When they got out,they stayed at the place where they were supposed to gather. Soon, the others started to come out. Elfman and Evergreen, who fought Mira. Gray and Loke. Cana and Wendy. Levy and Gajeel. And lastly, Natsu and Happy Who faced Gildarts. Simply put, Fried and Bixlow Were defeated. They were defeated by Cana and Wendy, who had the advantage because of Fried's weakness. Juvia and Lisanna too. erza didn't hold back in fighting everyone was out, the master appeared.

"Congratulations to make it out of the first trial! Now, this is the second and last trial. You have to find where Mavis' grave rests. It is very hard to find. So you have 6 hours to find it. Good luck! I'll be waiting there to see who gets to be S-Class!" He smiled then went off. The mages were starting to run. The pairs ran all around the island but they couldn't find Mavis' grave. Hours later, Zoro and Lucy decided to take a break and think.

"hm.. The grave of Fairy Tail's founding master, Mavis. Mm..." Lucy was sitting on a rock with plue beside her and Zoro was sitting on the grass.

"Have a clue on where that grave is?" He asked.

"It's no use.. Searching for a grave without even a hint. I haven't got a clue!" She said.

"Heh. Impossible. there must be a hint somewhere. You can't possibly search for something without knowing the possibilities where it could be." Zoro added.

"I see.. Right.. Hm.. The second test is about brain power. Mm... Minds eh? thinking about it that way, maybe the words themselves could hold a clue." Lucy thought.

"The words?"

"Yeah. like uh..grave! We think that it's got to be a place right? But it could be interpreted as 'The final stop of life'. Grave.. Grave.. A key word? Maybe it's a sentence." As she explained, Zoro raised and eyebrow then swung one of his swords, revealing Gray and Loke.

"Ha!? Gray!? Loke!?" Lucy was surprised, seeing them sneak up to them.

"Baka. You can't hide from me." Zoro smirked then grabbed his Wado Ichimonji.

"Heh. Wanna fight eh? Ice Make: Cave!" Zoro's smirk grew wider, while Lucy jumped off to the side to avoid the guys' fight.

"Ice, right? Sorry, but I can stand the coldness like you do. I won't go hard on you. I'll just send you flying.. Sanju Roku Pound Ho!" At a distance, his attack reached the two guys and made the fly backwards. Zoro picked up all his swords then went off to a place so they couldn't follow them anymore. They sat down again then continued thinking.

"Hm.. 'I'll make this place your grave', 'Marriage is the grave of one's life'.." She continued.

"Those words are so dark. I didn't know you think like that."

"I do not! It's just that those are kind of the grave thingy.. Oh, I know! That's it! I bet I know where the grave is!" She stood up and smiled.

"Really?" Zoro stood up immediately too.

"Follow me!" Lucy started walking.

"Heh. Not bad, Spirit Girl." He smiled then followed her.


	13. Turned Tables

Chapter 12: Turned Tables

"Konoyaro! Come back here! Fight me! Don't run you giant bastard! " Gajeel kept on beating up every monster they run into, which annoys Levy. She sighed then rolled her eyes at Gajeel.

"Ugh. What's wrong with this test?! Choose paths, Find a grave?" When he was finished, he was now complaining.

"Whatever, Gajeel. Shut up." She said in her little voice.

"I came here 'cause I wanted to beat up Salamander, Erza and specially that damned Pirate. But all these giant monsters are all so boring!" He continued. Levy grunted then stopped walking.

"So you don't care what happens to me?" She asked.

"Ha? I ain't said that?" Gajeel crossed his arms then answered back.

"But all you do is just fight With everything! You don't think anything of me. You were supposed to help me become S-Class! But you don't care about me. Not at all!" She scolded.

"Ah, so that's it? You think you can take me on, little one? Then you'd better get big and strong to face me head on!" He was patting her head repeatedly with a wide smirk on his face while Levy was very mad.

"I'm weak.. That's how it is huh? I'm small.." She mumbled.

"Sheesh. You got better things to get so depressed about." He added. Levy hit his face with her red bag, making Gajeel fall Then ran off.

"Just get lost! Baka Gajeel! _What's wrong with him? I finally thought he was fine.. He's such a jerk! He doesn't even care about what happens to me! But Zoro.. At least he cares about me.. He helped me out when I was nearly unconscious during our mission at Mt. Hakobe.. I hate Gajeel... I hate him! I hate him.."_ She thought as she ran away. Soon, she stopped running and just walked. She sat down with her knees bent and let herself rest for a few minutes. But then,she heard the bushes rustle.

"Gajeel?" She asked. But no. It wasn't gajeel. Two weird looking birds appeared. They had armors. And on their armors, there was a sign..

"Grimoire Heart!?" She stood immediately and prepared herself to fight. She was pushed down by one of the birds and the. Started to attack. Her headband fell off. She closed her eyes tight and clenched her fists, waiting for the attack to hit her. But it didn't. She heard someone block the attack for her. She slowly got up to see for herself.

"Gajeel!" She called. He was blocking the bird's swords then turned to her with a smirk.

"Gihi. Who doesn't think of you now?" His words made her smile. But it faded when she focused on the enemies.

"This is bad. Something is definitely wrong here at Tenroujima! Solid Script: Fire!" She said, burning the bird in front of her.

* * *

"Zoro, I think the grave's just right inside. You go ahead." Lucy smiled at him.

"Thanks." He nodded then went in. He raised the vines covering the entrance aside so he could go through.

If he sees the master there, Lucy was right. He was going to be an S-Class 'mage' of Fairy Tail. He slowly walked inside. When he finally got through the vines, he shook his whole body then raised his head. His eyes widened By what he saw.

"Oh, It's you, then! I didn't expect a new member to reach here!" Makarov smiled then stood up from his Indian sit. Zoro was out of words. He.. He did it. He became an S-Class mage!

"Congratulations, Roronoa Zoro! For finding the grave of the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion, you are now an S-Class Mage! I sincerely congratulate you. Fairy Tail's swordsman. You've shown us your strength during the strength test when you were just new in the guild. And now, you've proven yourself to be an S-Class! Congratulations." Makarov walked towards him with his hands on his back.

Zoro didn't say anything. He just smirked wide, feeling pride in his heart. He attained something new. Having stepped on a new level, he told himself that he would train harder to become stronger. Makarov went out and shot out a green light, showing the signal that there was already a member who found the grave. Everyone turned towards the light. Their eyes widened as they knew it. They wondered who it was. But right after that very glorious moment, the tables turned so quickly. Grimoire Heart started to land on Tenroujima and attack the mages. When the master saw the dark guild attack, he let out a red light immediately.

there was no time for celebration. They had to fight for their guild at that very moment. Soon, they defeated all Grimoire Heart members. But it didn't end there. Hades was still there in his ship and Ultear was somewhere with Zeref.

"Oi! Baka Hades! You'll regret messing with Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted as he barged in his ship, together with Erza, Gray, Lucy and Zoro. The others were back at their base, resting and being healed by Wendy.

"You? Defeat me? Stop your foolish imaginations, puny fairies! I am Hades! You can't defeat me!" He laughed evilly.

"Don't get too full of yourself. Don't underestimate us! Specially the new S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail!" Zoro declared.

"You!?" Natsu and Gray were both surprised.

"Right. I'm the new S-Class Mage!" He smirked.

"That doesn't change anything, boy. Your strength doesn't change even if you change your level." Hades laughed.

"Heh. Really? Let's see about that." Zoro pulled out his Wado Ichimonji then held it with both of his hands.

"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson!" He spun his sword slowly then lunged towards Hades. When he got a little closer, he sheathed his sword then stood still after cutting him. He turned to look at the man, but he wasn't damaged. Their eyes narrowed, seeing him unharmed.

"Haha. I told you, you couldn't beat me!" He laughed Again.

"Karyu no Hoko!" Natsu jumped then attacked immediately, not wanting to hear more of his words.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray ran after and followed Natsu's attack.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

"Open! Gate of Leo!"

"Oni Giri!"

They attacked all at once but when they stepped back, Hades was still the way he was before. He was sitting still on his chair. He doesn't even have a cut or a bruise. They growled then continued to attack with all their might, but nothing changed. They just wasted their energy. After, Hades started to make his counter attack.

Souls started to appear before them, growing more and more in number. The five mages screamed in pain as the souls attacked them they felt like they were skinned and burned alive, but it didn't do damage to their skin. It was more of an internal damage. They all fell to the ground. Groaning and moaning in pain as they tried to stand up. Later, the three exceeds arrived at the ship, finding the five mages down on the floor. Luckily, Hades didn't see them. They entered a small passage and went to look for Hades' magic source.

"Are you sure there's something that supplies him power?" Panther lily asked Carla.

"Of course. I had a vision of it. I'm not only sure about where it is placed." She crossed her arms as they continued to walk. Soon, they entered a wide space in the ship.

"Carla... Is that.. It?" Happy asked. All the exceed's eyes narrowed. Carla nodded her head as agreement.

"Lily! You're the only on capable of bringing that thing down! Please!" Carla said.

"Hai." He transformed into his big body and started to run towards the ball. But he was stopped by warriors. He was now stalled by fighting the warriors.

"Happy! Carla! It's up to you! I'll hold them off! Faster!" The two exceeds flew then did their best to push the ball.

While back with the fight.. Hades continued to laugh as he felt his easy victory. But he stopped and looked at the mage who stood up weakly with confusion. He laughed at the mage. Zoro was keeping his balance as he held all three swords. When he was already still, he made his technique. He held both his arms up. Darkness started to appear before him then six arms formed on his body.

"I told you.. don't underestimate us! Kyutoryu Asura: ichibugin!" He jumped towards Hades and cut him. By that time, Happy and Carla succeeded in breaking the ball so the attack did damage to him. But it wasn't enough. Because of this, he turned furious and punched Zoro out of the ship. Seconds after that, lighting started to enter the ship. Natsu and Erza were now trying to stand up.

"Laxus!" Erza called.

"Heh. So you're Gramps' enemy?" He smirked widely. Lightning were surrounding his whole body, letting his power show. Zoro looked up to the blonde guy he doesn't know. But he thought that he was a member of fairy tail. And hearing him call the master Gramps let him know that it was right.

"Oh. Makarov's grand son! Let's see how strong you are.." Hades challenged. Without a word, Laxus flashed in with kicks and punches as quick as lightning. At first, Hades could dodge them. But as it became longer, he was starting to lose strength. He got hit by Laxus' attacks. Seeing this, the other mages started to get strong.

"You're strong kid." Hades smirked then coughed.

"Karyu no Hoko!" Natsu started to attack. The others started to get up too then beat up Hades.

After many attacks, they finally defeated Hades. They left the ship then returned to the others. But what they didn't know was Zeref was still within the island. When all the mages had theirselves bandaged, they started to recover and eat at their base. It wasn't over. The other mages came to Tenroujima and help them out. Later, they felt the ground rumble. Then they heard a loud roar. Gildarts' eyes narrowed.

"That roar... Could it be.." He stepped back. A black large figure started to reach their sight. The mages prepared for battle, seeing the large black dragon shake their island as it landed.

"No! We can't fight it! That's Acnologia! We don't stand a chance against it! Run!" Gildarts shouted. Natsu and some other mages protested but he continued telling them to run.

They were not able to run. The dragon shook the land too much that they would fall every time they try to stand. They decided to hold hands and combine their power. Some of them had teary eyes. Some had smiles on their faces. They believed that they would face everything together. They closed their eyes and looked up and all they saw was light. Were they dead? What happened to Acnologia? What about Tenroujima? They didn't know what did and what is happening to them. Their last memory was being together with their nakama on the attacked island of their guild..


	14. Tadaima!

Chapter 13: Tadaima!

"Droy! Stop eating! You had enough!" Wakaba scolded.

"What? No! I eat to gain magic!" Droy protested.

"Ugh. It's been 7 years huh? You've grown big! Look at Reedus!" Jet said, slouching on his chair beside Droy.

"Oui. This is my true form." Reedus answered as he was painting.

The Blue Pegasus' Christina version 2 arrived and told them that Tenroujima still exists. Hearing this, the mages started to look again. Alzack, Bisca, Max, Warren, Jet and Droy were the ones who set out to look.

"Macao! We'll head out to look for the others! Let's go! Oh, I wish those guys would come back..." Alzack waved.

"Right! We'll keep watch on Asuka!" The master answered. Alzack and the others headed out to Hargeon port and sail along where Tenroujima was, still hoping to find their nakama. They've been looking for them for the past 7 years but nothing happened. He already had a child with Bisca and Romeo grew older and was now able to use magic.

"Are you sure it's around here?" Bisca asked.

"Yeah.. That's what Ichiya said.." Alzack answered.

"Levy! Levy-chan! We're gonna see Levy-chan!" Jet and Droy rejoiced.

"Oi, oi. We're not yet sure about that.. We have to be ready for the worst case scenario." Max said, stopping the two.

"Anything, Warren?" He continued. Warren removed his two fingers off his head then sighed.

"No.. I'm not picking up anything.. "

"Hey.. Were we right, letting Romeo stay? Or we should've forced him to come?" She asked again.

"Yeah. Romeo doesn't want to discover the truth.. You know, the possibility that they're.. Dead.." He mumbled his last words.

"Oi! Look at that! Is that.. A person?" Jet pointed At a girl standing on the ocean.

"What? A person! She's.. She's standing on the water?" Max looked clearly.

"Who is that?" Bisca added. The girl opened her eyes then raised her hands. Streaks of light rose from the water then a large yellow orb with the fairy tail mark appeared. The barrier slowly faded.. the mages' eyes narrowed.

"T-tenroujima..." Alzack said.

"It's tenroujima!" Warren said. They saw the girl walk into the island. Then they followed her.

"Who is that woman? Why is she here?" Bisca asked as they ran.

"Maybe she's leading us to the others!" Droy suggested.

"Don't let her get out of our sight! Jet!" Max said.

"Hai!" He ran as fast as he could, looking for the blonde girl. But something made him stop. He turned around to look. His eyes narrowed.. The others came following him.

"Why did you stop? Jet!" Droy said. He was still in shock. He saw.. He saw Natsu!

* * *

"ah! There's even fewer people in here unlike before! Pay up!" Guys barged in the guild again, asking for their payment.

"Wait, Teebo! We told you we'll pay next month," Macao said.

"Master didn't approve with those terms. When it's time to pay, you should pay!" He laughed. Romeo closed his book then stood up.

"Go to hell... We told you we don't have money to pay you. I know the master doesn't want to fight you, but I wanna fight! This is a disgrace to our guild!" Romeo fired his fists But it went out.

"Ha? You're brave, little brat. But if we say, pay, you should pay your debt!" He raised his big weapon then aimed it at Romeo.

Before it could hit him, someone kicked him to the wall. Everyone turned towards the person who did it.. Their eyes narrowed. They started to beat up the guys and send them away. They were back.. The mages from Tenroujima.. They all entered the guild with huge smiled on their faces. The mages left were all teary and very happy to see the others back.

"Tadaima!" Natsu smiled and scratched his head.

"Sorry we took so long!" Happy jumped and said His words.

"The Tenrou group.. They're.. They're back!" Macao said.

"We missed you so much! And all you guys didn't age!" Laki and Nab cried out. Makarov walked in and smiled at them. he went on top of a table then sat down. he explained everything that happened to them. About Grimoire Heart's attack, defeating Hades, the dragon Acnologia, and how the First master protected them. And lastly..

"Well.. Before all that... About the S-Class Exams..." He continued. Everyone fell silent.

"What happened?" Macao asked.

"We have a new S-Class Mage.." He stood up Then opened his eyes. He smiled then shifted his eyes towards the door.

Everyone turned to see The new S-Class Mage. They focused on the door, waiting for someone to come in. they heard the mage's foot steps clearly as he walked closer to the door. Their eyes widened as they saw his feet step in the guild and entered. He stopped by the door, having a wide smirk on his face. It was the green haired pirate.

"Z-zoro!?" They were all surprised.

"Right. I'm now... An S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail!" He raised his fist. The guild went loud and cheered. They had their reunion and once again, Fairy Tail became loud.

"Yosh! Now everyone is back, let's celebrate! Bring out all the sake! Sake!" Macao ordered.

"Hai, hai!" Kinana smiled then went to get drinks for everyone. Mira started to help out too.

"Zoro, Congratulations." Levy greeted him with a big smile.

"Ugh. Didn't do much anyway. Had the calm passage, walked around the island.. I'm starting to think that it wasn't really a test.." He smiled faintly. Levy giggled which made Zoro's smile grow wider.

"Thanks anyway.." He rubbed his head.

"Wait, what about those guys?" He pointed at the ones Erza and the others beat up a while ago.

"Oh? They're from a guild called Twilight Ogre. And they're here to collect our debt. But we can't pay them.. The guild doesn't receive much jobs nowadays... And actually.. We're the weakest guild.." Macao explained. They turned quiet.

"Master, what do we do?" He turned to Makarov.

"Eh? You're the master! I want to stay as a regular member for a while. But.. We have to handle this situation first.." He sighed then continued drinking. Later as minutes passed, the noise started to return.

"Wonder what happened back at our places.. Hm.. Well, nothing important at that apartment anyway.." Zoro thought. Then Levy gasped, remembering her house.

"My house! Oh.. It must be covered with dust now!" She put her hands on her face.

"Really? You worry about that? Come on. We just came back. Relax!" He patted her back then went towards Cana and Wakaba's place to drink.

Makarov went off with Erza and Mira to Twilight Ogre to 'settle things'. Since Zoro knew he didn't have a place to return to, he just slept in the guild. He let his three swords stand beside him while he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. Right when he closed his eyes, he started to snore loudly. But because of the guild's noise, he wasn't that much heard.

"Let's do this again!" Natsu jumped towards max With his fists on fire.

"Sand Rebellion!" Max filled Natsu's surroundings with sand.

"Burn!" He screamed and burned of the sand covering him. He was getting irritated. Max fought him fairly. No wonder they've been stuck in Tenroujima for seven years that they didn't have the chance to improve their magic.

"Natsu, Gambare!" Happy jumped and cheered.

"Wait, just a while ago you two were fighting!" Carla said.

"This is a different one!" Happy twirled And continued to cheer.

"Karyu no Tekken!" Natsu jumped forward.

"Sand Wall!" A big sand wall appeared in front of him, blocking Natsu's attack. Natsu kept on groaning and shouting as he grew more irritated.

"agh. What's that noise!? Ugh. Can't even go through a day without noise here.." Zoro opened his eyes and stood up, rubbing his head.

"Well, You guys are back. the guild was very quiet while you lot were gone. we were very sad.. But the good thing is, you're here and everything's go back to normal!" Kinana smiled. Zoro nodded then continued to walk outside to see what was happening. He rolled his eyes, seeing Natsu fighting Max.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode! " Natsu's body was covered with fire and lightning.

"Wha... What is that!?" Max stepped back.

"Roar of the Lightning Flame Dragon!" He shot a huge attack towards Max. luckily, he avoided it, just cutting a few strands from his hair.

"Ugh. That Flame boy again.." He scratched his head then went back to the guild. He sat down on one corner to sleep again. During his sleep, the guild was discussing about the Grand Magic Games. So he didn't have a clue on what happened. When he woke up, most of the mages that were on Tenroujima left the guild. But he just ignored it then sat by the bar.

"Where are the others?" He asked Bisca.

"They went off to train their butts off." She sighed.

"Train? For what?" He raised an eye brow.

"Ne, ne, you're a pirate right! Kaizoku-nii chan! Train! Train!" Asipuka tugged his pants. Zoro looked down but he just ignored her and let her do what she wants.

"Didn't you hear? Master decided on joining the Grand Magic Games. If we beat Sabertooth, and the other guilds, we'll be Fiore's number one guild again." She explained.

"Fiore's number one! Fiore's number one!" Asuka laughed as she got on Zoro's shoulder. He was still like a rock so Asuka stood on his right shoulder easily.

"Sabertooth eh? When is this Grand Magic Games?" He smirked.

"It's three months from now! Will you train too?" Max added.

"Heh. Of course. I'll show them how stronger I can get." He put down Asuka then left the guild.


	15. Team Fairy Tail!

Chapter 14: Team Fairy Tail!

After 3 months...

"Oi, Zoro! Wanna come with us? We'll look for erza and the others!" Droy asked, biting from his chicken.

"Nah. Still got training to do." He was sitting on the floor, his left bent, resting on his lap, while his other arm was carrying a boulder he took from where he trained. Asuka was standing on the boulder, thinking that she was on a ride.

"Well, okay!" Jet said then left the guild.

"Ne, Zoro-nii, aren't you training too hard? You do this all day, every day!" Romeo asked him, sitting in front of him.

"Training too hard? Training.. Sometimes I actually think that I do these things for spare time. It's all I do. Sleep, Drink, Go to a job or train." He explained. Romeo made an 'ooo' sound, watching the pirate lift the boulder easily.

"Now that I think of it... Seven years ago, you weren't doing much in the guild.. You were just drinking. And sleeping." He thought. Zoro had no answer. It's not like Romeo asked him anything.

He continued doing the same thing after a few more hours until the others came back from their 'training'. Their bodies were aching. They groaned and complained about having their magic boosted. The mages from Tenrou group started to go back to the guild after their training. Master was going to announce the people who are going to represent fairy tail in the Grand Magic Games. But then, he remembered that he was already too long in their world. So he thought of asking Levy about the spell that could take him back. he put down the boulder then walked towards Levy, who was reading a book.

"Hey, Bookworm." He said, sitting down beside her. She closed her book then looked at Zoro.

"How's the ancient stuff going?" He continued. Levy's eyes widened. She bit her lower lip and clenched her fists tight.

"I forgot! I forgot to do it because of training! Sorry! I know you wanted to go back to your world! I'm very sorry!" She apologized repeatedly. Zoro grunted.

"Okay, okay. That's fine. Everyone worked hard to get in the Grand Magic Games." He said. Levy remained quiet. She was feeling really guilty about it now. But it was true. She focused on training so she forgot. It's been... It's been 7 years!

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize it took so long! 7 years passed and your friends must be looking for you! I'll start with it right now!" She bowed and raised her voice.

"Y-you don't need to. You can let the Grand Magic Games pass first. And.. Those guys would do fine without me. Don't let it worry you too much." He rubbed his head, not knowing how to make Levy feel better. He didn't really mind.

He already liked Fairy Tail. It's just that he was thinking about his crew that's trying to find him. For the past 7 years.. He knew Luffy. He knew him well that he knows what he's trying to do right now. He'll do anything to bring back his nakama. But it's been 7 years... He wondered, what would his friends look like now? And they've probably had more members in the crew.

What about the ship? Was the Going Merry still strong? How do they all look like now? Maybe Luffy grew big like Droy. And Ot's bout time that Love Cook got himself a woman. What about their naggy navigator? Their doctor? Did they all reach their dreams? Was there a new Pirate King? He thought of many possibilities that could happen to their crew..

"Heh. Never knew I'd miss those guys.." He mumbled.

"Yosh! I will now tell you who will represent Fairy Tail in the Grand magic Games!" Makarov entered the guild. Everyone stood up, waiting for the announcement.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Yosha! I'm all fired up! I'll beat those Sabertooth guys!" He shouted.

"Erza Scarlet!" Erza just smirked Hearing her name.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"Heh. I'm gonna make fairy tail number one!" He punched his knuckles together.

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

"A-atashi!? Why me!?" She pointed at herself with surprise.

"And Roronoa Zoro!"

"I'm gonna beat all those who gets in our way." He smirked wide.

"Minna! Grand Magic Games is our chance to regain our guild's reputation! This is our chance to claim Sabertooth's title! We'll do our best to beat the other guilds and become Fiore's strongest guild!" Erza raised her fist.

"Grand Magic Games are just days away! Let's get that 30 m- I mean, Let's make Fairy Tail the number one guild in Fiore!" He raised hands, doing the fairy tail sign. All the other mages followed.

* * *

"Ugh.. Why do we still feel exhausted?" Lucy said. Gray, Natsu and her were on the floor.

"Did it work?" Gray said.

"Well, I do feel that my magic increased.." Lucy answered.

"You people are pathetic." Erza scolded, with her hands on her waist. Lucy and Gray sweat dropped.

"Why is that you're totally fine, Erza?" She asked.

"Maybe she had her second origin all along.." Gray added.

"I buy that.."

"Oi, if right now you guys can't even stand up, how can we beat Sabertooth?" Zoro said, with his arms crossed.

"So you finally made it..." Master, having Asuka on his shoulders, walked towards them along with the other members.

"Master!" They smiled.

"I took care of all the paper work. You better show me Fairy Tail's power!" He laughed.

"Oi, Fairy Tail, he says!" Someone in the crowd said.

"Oh? The weakest guild is here to get embarrassed again?" The people laughed.

"Ugh. I'll show them.." Zoro mumbled.

"Who just laughed?!" Natsu put his fists together.

"Suck it." Erza stopped him.

"Let them laugh if they want to. But we must show them the true power of fairy tail and beat sabertooth. Otherwise, we can't face the first master after she saved us." Makarov said.

"Then, I won't hold back!" happy flew in front of Jet and Droy and laughed at their faces.

"Oi! Don't laugh and look at us!" They both said.

"Well, the competition starts tomorrow. But, I don't have an idea on what it is!" The master put down Asuka.

"Eh? Fairy Tail's been in this a couple of years ago right?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. But it changes every year." Alzack said. His daughter ran up to him and he carried her.

"The year when we didn't join, there was a shooting competition." Bisca raised her rifle.

"When I didn't join, there was a race!" Jet added.

"I looked in the past records and there seems to be no connection between the games." Levy said.

"Then we just have to do what we're told to.." Zoro said.

"I hope there's a battle though." Natsu out his fists together with a smirk on his face.

"Erza, read the official rule book by tomorrow." Mster reached out a book to her.

"Read this?" she asked.

"Leave it to me! I have windreading Glasses!" Levy wore her red glasses. Zoro gave a small smile, remembering the times when they were in the library.

"You're always prepared, Levy-chan!" Lucy praised. She explained the three important rules to them.

"But there's a warning at the end. It says that all members must be at their designated inn by midnight." She closed the book.

"Midnight? You mean, tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Back by midnight? It's like that story, the princess with the glass slippers." Gray said.

"How can Gray-sama say romantic things when Juvia is not around? Oh, my prince!" Juvia was watching them from a distance. Her hands were on her mouth and she was blushing. Then her eyes turned into hearts.

"Yosh! We still have plenty of time! You don't always get to go to a city this big! Let's go exploring!" Natsu smiled then ran.

"Let's go!" Lucy and Happy followed.

"Wait! Do you even know where the inn is?" Erza reminded them.

"Honeybone, right?" Lucy waved and answered.

"Be sure to be back by midnight!" Erza said.

"Aye!" Happy answered.

Erza returned to the inn alone. She looked around inside, thinking about what Jellal told them. About the suspicious things in the Grand Magic Games every year. She went inside the bedroom and observed that there are six beds all in one room. She looked in the cabinets, under the mattresses and other places. After, she took a nice bath then wrapped herself in a towel. She tied her her up in a ponytail and continued looking. She cleaned her swords and looked around once more. She sat down on one bed and crossed her legs.

"Looks like there's nothing suspicious here, but still..." She wondered.

"Is anyone already in here?" She turned her head towards the door, and saw Zoro enter. He stepped back,getting surprised in seeing erza in her towel. She stared at him for a while.

"What?" She asked like nothing's wrong.

"Go put some clothes on will you?" He turned away. Erza stood up then went towards the cabinets. She acted normal because she was thinking that they were family. So she didn't feel shy or anything about herself.

"Okay." She took out her black shirt and blue skirt then her armor. Zoro turned to see that she was already getting her clothes then decided to leave to let her dress up. Erza opened the door and let Zoro in when she was done.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called, making Gray turn. His hands were in his pocket as he walked, making him look more handsome. Juvia was blushing and she had her hands at her back.

"Juvia? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Not only Juvia. Everyone else in the guild came to cheer you on." She smiled.

"Jeez. Those guys have a lot of free time.." He said.

"Umm.. Would you like to go and eat dinner together?" She asked as she moved her body from left to right.

"Well, now that you said it, I am hungry." Lyon appeared then took Juvia away. Gray and Lyon butted their heads together, then made a bet on winning or losing.

"Men! Your perfume is always so perfect!" Ichiya suddenly appeared in front of her bed. Her body was shaking all over. She always hated Ichiya. Zoro sat up, not having any idea on who that ugly man is.

"How dare you come in this room uninvited!?" She punched him, letting him fly all the way out of the inn.

"Who was that?" Zoro asked, rubbing his head.

"He's from Blue Pegasus. Ichiya. I hate him." She explained, sighing.

"Erza-chan! Would you like to go on a date with me?" The three other guys from Blue Pegasus appeared, surrounding Erza. Zoro grunted then stood up.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!? Get out of here!" He shouted then punched them all at once, sending them flying too.

"Jeez. They're just one after another.." Zoro scratched his head then went back to his bed, making Erza laugh.

"Zoro," erza called.

"Mm?" He opened one eye to look at erza.

"You're not so bad after all. I can't wait to test your strength against me." She smiled.

"Heh. Me too. Wonder how good a swordsman you are." Erza shook her head then lied down on her bed. Zoro continued sleeping, like what he always did.


	16. The Unsheathed Sword

Chapter 15: The Unsheathed Sword

"It's nearly midnight.. They better come back now." Zoro said, wiping his swords.

"Yo! Tadaima!" Natsu opened the door. Lucy was with him too. Minutes later, Gray arrived too. They stayed at their inn,waiting for midnight to come. When the clock struck to 12, their inn started to move. Their inns raised then a path towards a big floating dome appeared.

"Grand Magic Games' first elimination round! Sky Labyrinth! All you have to do is race to the goal! Only eight teams will be qualified to the official games, so good luck! Start!" Someone said.

"Labyrinth?" Lucy asked.

"Well, if it's a race, we have to go!" Gray said.

"Yosh!" Natsu smirked then started to run up the floating steps. All the other guilds started to run too.

"Team Fairy Tail! Ikkuso!" Natsu shouted as he led the team. When they entered, they took a good look at their surroundings. It was a weird maze. There were once that ar upside down, floors bent, swirly path ways, it was indeed a strange maze.

"It's a three-dimensional maze in here!" Gray said.

"I'm not good in stuff like this." Natsu scratched his head.

"Zoro, don't get yourself lost!" Lucy reminded with a smile.

"What do you mean by that!?" He shouted.

"Get it together! If we're not one of the eight teams to make it, say good-bye to number one in Fiore!" Erza said.

"Yosh. All guilds are in! This is the Sky Labyrinth! If you're wondering about how strange this maze is, there is a magic field that lets all mages to stay on ground. To those who have motion sickness and fear of heights are also fine! They wouldn't be affected because of the magic. Now, remember, any magic is allowed to be used in the maze. However, if there are lives taken in the games, it is not our responsibility! Kabo!" Someone announced.

They started to move around the maze. They went through a lot of passages. Different kinds of them. When Erza suggested mapping the place, they ran into another guild. They were the once who were beating up their friends while they were gone. the Twilight Ogre. They really did something that should've never done. that was challenging Fairy Tail. When they started to attack, the three guys threw them off quickly.

"We aim for-" Gray said.

"Beating up Sabertooth!" Natsu continued.

"And to be number one in Fiore!" Zoro said.

"AND YOU'RE IN OUR WAY!" they all shouted, throwing them off the maze. They decided to steal maps of the others so they could get through the maze.

"So that's why they don't take responsibility if we fall off.." Lucy sweat dropped. Soon, they found theirselves running on a straight pathway, leading them to the goal.

"Look! That must be it!" Lucy pointed as they ran.

"Ikkuso!" Erza shouted then ran faster. Soon, they reached the goal and someone approached them.

"A pumpkin?" Natsu said.

"Team Fairy Tail! Erza Scarlet! Gray Fullbuster! Roronoa Zoro! Lucy Heartfilia! And Natsu Dragneel! Congratulations! You passed the elimination round!" He said.

"Yosha!" Natsu said.

"Are we first?" Lucy smiled.

"Nope. 8th. You barely made it." He bluntly said.

"NANI!?"

"So! 8 places are up! The sky labyrinth is now closed! Participants will be announced, tomorrow At the opening!"

* * *

The crowd was loud, Dommus Flau was filled with people who wants to watch the Grand Magic Games. Balloons and confetti were all over the place. There were dancers at the middle and fire blazing at their back. It was a grand opening for the games.

"Yosh! Ohayo minna! Let's start the Grand Magic Games! First off with introducing the 8 teams that passed the elimination round, Sky Labyrinth!" The crowd went louder.

"At the last place... Team Fairy Tail!" When they went out, the crowd was booing at them.

"Ugh. Konoyaro.. I'll make them regret booing at us!" Zoro grumbled. The pumpkin continued announcing the guilds.

"And, ooh! This is such a surprise! At second place, Fairy Tail B!"

"b!? Master!?" They all looked at the Master who had a big smile on his face.

"Team B... With Laxus, Mira, Juvia, Gajeep and Levy" erza said.

"Team B? That's... Levy?! Gajeel!? I'm gonna kick that punk's ass if we ever get to battle!" Zoro said.

"Zoro, take it easy.." Lucy sweat dropped.

"And the of course, expected, the number one guild in Fiore, Sabertooth!" The crowd went so loud. The sabertooth mages had the cocky look on their faces that irritated Fairy Tail.

"Yosh! Now to start with Grand Magic Games' first game, Hidden!"

* * *

Time skip after Chariot race..

"Baka. You did bad on that race, dragon slayer." Zoro told Natsu, who was still feeling dizzy.

"I d-didn't know it was a chariot r-race.." He puked.

"Heh. I hope I get picked this time in battle.." He smirked.

"Now, on to the Battle part of Grand Magic Games' second day! A fight between Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel! Kagura Mikazuchi, the strongest mage of their guild, representing Mermaid Heel! And a new member and S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, Roronoa Zoro!"zoro smirked then went in the battle field.

"Oh! So it's a battle between swordsmen! Oohh, I wonder how Kagura will fight with her unsheathed sword! No one's ever seen her get serious in battle! And look! The swordsman from Fairy Tail has three swords! This is an interesting one!" The commentator said.

"Heh. Never sheathed your sword? Strongest mage? Never got serious? Now, this is interesting..." Zoro smirked.

"Roronoa Zoro? Never heard of your name.. Don't worry, I won't go easy on you, but I won't use my sword either." She said.

"Eh? Don't screw with me. I'll make you use that sword." He Had his manic smirk on his face. Kagura rolls her eyes then looks at the pumpkin guy.

"Remember, only thirty minutes to defeat each other! If the fight ends with no winner, both teams get 5 points! Start! -Kabo!" He twirled then left the field.

Zoro drew two swords then fixed his stance. Kagura lunged quickly, making Zoro's eyes narrow because of her incredible speed. But just in time, he managed to block it, crossing his two swords. Kagura swung her leg towards him, kicking his side. Zoro grunted as he was starting to get pissed.

"Nanajuni Pound Ho!" Unfortunately, Kagura dodged the attack.

She jumped up high, using her gravity change magic. When Zoro's attack was already done, she made herself heavy and landed at Zoro, kicking him down to the ground. Kagura raised her unsheathed sword then swung it towards Zoro. He used his knees to knock her off of his stomach and sent her rolling on the ground. He took his wado ichimonji then put it in his mouth. Kagura was already up.

"Oni Giri!" He lunged towards her and spread out his swords. He knew she could avoid the attack so when he lunged forward, he hooked his right foot to hers, making her incapable to jump.

"Tora Gari!" He followed his Oni Giri with a close range attack, cutting Kagura and sent her flying back. After getting attacked, she was now getting serious. She jumped forward, causing the ground where she stood break then swung her sword across Zoro's back. He fell down on his knees then stood up immediately.

"Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!" He ran towards her then cut her quickly. Her eyes narrowed. She wondered, how Zoro could catch up to her speed.

"Oh! That Swordsman is good! He can fight Kagura evenly! This is an intense fight! Will Kagura finally sheath her sword? Ooohh!" Zoro smirked, hearing those words. Kagura jumped so high that she was barely seen. Zoro was looking up, trying to wait for her to come back down. But she was taking too long. So he ran to the wall and started to jump on the statues. Then he saw Kagura now on her way down. He gripped on his swords tight, then jumped towards her.

"Tatsu Maki!" He spun his two swords, sending a tornado towards Kagura. She didn't expect him to reach that high so she didn't expect an attack. She was totally focused on what was below her. The tornado caught up to her and made her fall down to the ground. After Zoro landed, Kagura started to attack again. She swung her sword quickly, while Zoro was dodging her attacks. She was using her sword and her legs at the same time. Zoro had the upper hand on blocking because he had three swords. One for her kicks and two for her sword.

But when he thought she was about to attack, he swung his sword to dodge then Kagura stepped back, surprising him. After landing the ground, she immediately lunged low and his Zoro's stomach. She was not an easy opponent. After the earlier attacks, he finally wanted to get serious. They both caught their breaths then glared at each other.

"Good skills you got there.. Even with an unsheathed sword.." He said, breathing deeply.

"Same with you." She plainly said. Zoro smirked then pulled the bandana off his arm. Kagura simply raised an eyebrow at him, not knowing why he put a bandana around his head.

"Now, Let's use that sword of yours.." He had a wide smirk on his face as he tightened the knot of his bandana.


	17. The Pirate's Bet

Chapter 16: The Pirate's Bet

"Now.. Let's use that sword of yours..." Zoro smirked as he tightened the knot of his bandana.

"Gazami Dori!" He jumped towards Kagura then swung his swords inwards. A huge cut was made above her chest, near her shoulders. Any higher, her head would have been cut off. She stepped back and twitched, feeling the intense pain. When she opened her eyes, Zoro was attacking again. She jumped then lunged towards him.

"Toro Nagashi!" He blocked her attack then twisted his body, cutting her stomach. Zoro used his knee, hitting her stomach, making her hit the wall across the field.

"What? Not gonna use that shitty sword yet?" He said.

Kagura gripped on her sword's handle, thinking about it. She was catching her breath as she watched Zoro stand there. She looked at her sword, still thinking about it. Before she knew it, Zoro attacked her again.

"Hesitation.. It can kill you." He said, turning to her again.

"Oohh! Zoro has the upper hand! Will Kagura finally lose?!" She clenched her fists then gripped on her sword again.

"Okay.. Sure you won't use that sword? Heh. Then I'll finish this now.. Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri!" Kagura's eyes narrowed. The crowd fell silent. It was so quiet, no one even flinched by the happenings.

"O-ooohhh! WHAT IS THIS!? KAGURA .. KAGURA DREW HER SWORD! Oooh! This is indeed an intense battle! Zoro pushed her limits! This is History! The first time everyone saw her Sheath her sword!" The crowd went loud.

"K-kagura!?" milliana said.

"Heh. Tough opponent, aren't I?" Zoro smirked then jumped back.

Kagura was really mad. It made her look helpless, using her last island. It was either die, or use her sword. She was badly injured. There were huge cuts all over her body. One more strike and she could die. She couldn't let that happen. She jumped to the air once again, breaking the ground. A huge magic circle appeared above her then she let herself fall down to hit Zoro. She shouted then went towards Zoro.

He managed to dodge a few attacks but he gets hit at times. She went faster, and faster, and faster, until Zoro can no longer keep up. So all he did was use his swords to block his front. He jumped back, with cuts all over his body. She was already weak. She lost a ton of blood, her head was swirling. But she could still keep her balance.

"Karasuma Gari!" He went past Kagura, launching the attack.

She used her sword to block the attack, but her sword was shaking. she gripped tighter but she felt her wounds sting. her sword fell off her hands. She didn't know what happened. Her eyes narrowed then she fell to her knees. She didn't hear anything. All she know was her sword was about 3 meters away from her, she was kneeling down on the ground, Zoro was behind her with his swords spread out and the people were on their feet. She fell face down then her hearing returned.

"That last blow was supposed to cut through steel. You're lucky your sword didn't break. I know.. If you weren't badly injured, and if you used your sword right from the start, you could have beat me. Swords exist so us swordsmen can use it. They are not there to stay unsheathed. Oi, mermaid girl. Next time.. Use it." He removed his bandana off his head then tied it on his arm as he said.

"k-k-kagura is... Kagura is down! Ooohh! Go Zoro! 10 POINTS TO FAIRY TAIIIIL! THIS HAS BEEN A VERY SHOCKING FIGHT! Roronoa Zoro, Fairy Tail's S-Class Swordsman, defeated Kagura and made her use her sword for the very first time in Daimatou Enbu!" Everyone cheered for him.

His smirk grew wider, hearing the roars of the people. They were all on their feet. He slowly walked back to their place, blood spread all over his shirt. That wasn't the first time he lost so much blood in a fight. But he admits, She was a very good swordsman. All she needed was enough Stamina To continue fighting even though she had a lot of wounds. Erza and Gray immediately came to help Zoro. They brought him to the infirmary and let Wendy heal him.

"Zoro-san,I heard you were very good in that fight!" Wendy said.

"Don't think so.. If she just used her sword earlier, I would've been done for." He mumbled.

"Zoro-san, you have a lot of wounds.." She was worried but Zoro smirked.

"I'm starting to get used to this you know? When I was with my crew, we always get beat up so badly fighting a bunch of strong guys. Our doctor always scolded at me for being to reckless. And that I remove my bandages if I have them." He smiled faintly. He shared about his pirate crew unintentionally. It just slipped out. He really misses them..

"Z-zoro-san, do you miss them? Your.. your crew?" She asked as she healed him.

"Oh, Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No.. But, do you really miss them?" She smiled.

"Y-yeah.. Somehow.." He said. Wendy just smiled again then continued healing his wounds. Soon, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Time skip to day 4... Battle part

"Finally got out of the infirmary. How's the games so far?" Zoro stretched his arms as he walked with his guild mates.

"Lucy got last place. She got out during the 5 minute rule.." Erza said.

"Hm.. I wonder who's gonna be in the battle part?" Zoro scratched his head.

"Now moving to the Battles! Fairy Tail has their hands full today! Fairy Tail vs. Fairy Tail B.! Gajeel Redfox from B Team, and Roronoa Zoro again! Seems like they liked Zoro's fight with Kagura that they wanted to see his fight again!"

"Z-zoro?! Again? And.. versus Gajeel.. But he just recovered.." Levy stood up.

"Well, I think this is gonna be another intense battle.. This should be worse than their strength test against each other.. There's no holding them back." Master said. The two mages went in to the battle field, standing in front of each other.

"Gihi. This is exactly what I wanted.." Gajeel put his fists together, having a wide smirk on his face.

"Heh. I'll beat you this time.. And I won't hold back like before." Zoro said, pulling out his Wado Ichimonji.

"Gihi. Tetsuryu no Uroko." Right off the bat, he turned his skin into iron, telling Zoro that he'll finish him off quickly.

"Same trick again? If that's the case.. I'll get serious too." He smirked widely then put his bandanna around his head immediately.

"Itoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" He slowly turned his sword around. When he got hold of it with both hands, he rushed forward then drew his sword as he passed through him. Gajeel moved aside, but his arm got cut. He groaned then jumped towards Zoro.

"Tetsuryu no Go ken!" He moved his fists towards Zoro quickly. He pulled out his swords immediately then dodged his attacks, moving back as he stopped the strong punches from Gajeel.

"Tetsuryuken!" His arm turned into a huge sword then slashed it towards Zoro's direction. Zoro jumped immediately and avoided it.

"Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!" Because of his speed, Gajeel wasn't able to avoid it. He ran towards Gajeel, who was on the ground. He used his arm to pin him down. He lowered his head close to Gajeel's.

"How 'bout a bet?" He whispered, not wanting to let the people know about it.

"Heh. What bet?" He pushed Zoro up. He ran towards him then punched his stomach but holding his back so he won't fly backwards.

"You like Levy right?" Zoro said. Gajeel let him go then jumped back. Zoro ran towards him, swinging his sword.

"So what?" Gajeel said, getting hit by the swords.

"If- I- win, stay away from her." He said. Gajeel's eyes narrowed.

"Why? Does that benefit you?" He kicked Zoro's side.

"Not really, I just don't want you close to her." Zoro jumped then slashed his swords making an X mark on Gajeel's chest.

"If I win?" Gajeel clenched his fists. They stopped attacking each other, catching their breaths.

"She's all yours." Zoro smirked. Gajeel smirked back then jumped.

"Tetsuryu no Hoko!"

"Guess that's a deal.. Tatsu Maki!" He jumped forward, and spun his sword. His attack led Gajeel's to another direction. Gajeel's eyes widened. Zoro stepped on his chest and stuck him to the ground. He slashed his sword across his chest, making him cough blood. Gajeel turned his arm to a steel rod and hit Zoro, sending him back. He fell on his back, breaking the ground behind him. He felt his wounds sting. They weren't fully recovered yet. But he breathed deeply and eased the pain.

"Goma Tetsu Jin Ken!" He ran towards him. He put his hands together, forming a big iron sword and hit it towards Zoro. His eyes narrowed, seeing the large sword about to hit him. Since he couldn't move his feet that were stuck on the ground, he had no choice but to block it. The crowd fell silent. They all thought it was finished, just like that. But then, Gajeel's huge sword arm was shaking. Everyone was on their feet, trying to look closely.

Zoro pushed his arm up then got back to his feet. Gajeel's eyes narrowed. Everyone was astounded. How did he block that attack? behind him was a cracked ground, made by the sword. But he managed to stop it With his swords. Gajeel growled then stepped back, preparing to attack.

"Oni Giri!" He leapt towards Gajeel but he avoided the attack, stepping on his back. He was face down on the ground.

"Goma Tetsu Rasen!" He made his legs turn into huge drills, aiming towards Zoro. He rolled aside then jumped back, avoiding the attack.

"I don't want to play anymore.. I'll finish this now. Kyutoryu.. Asura: ichibugin!" He held his swords up, then four arms appeared from his body.

There was a dark figure behind him when he prepares the technique. Gajeel clenched his fists then ran towards him. Zoro leapt towards him then cut his opponent. It made Gaieel stop. He tried to keep his balance, but he received to many cuts. Considering he was even covered in iron, that attack was so strong. If he didn't have his body covered with iron, he would have been dead by now. He fell to his knees then couched blood. His skin slowly turned back to normal, revealing the great damage his body had. Zoro breathed deeply. He unsheathed his swords then tied his bandana around his arm.

"I win.." Zoro mumbled, making Gajeel groan.

"Z-zoro from team fairy tail won! Again! Ooohhh! That was fast isn't it? another 10 points to Fairy Tail!" He smirked widely then walked away. He stopped walking then held his wound. He felt the pain return. His guildmates ran towards him and helped him walk.

"How are your wounds?" Erza asked.

"I think they got worse.." He smirked even though he was hurt. He was thinking about their bet that's why he didn't focus on the pain. But he wondered, why did he want to bet on Levy anyway?


	18. Levy's Decision

Sorry it took so long! I lost inspiration.. :( Please do review! I get lazy if I don't get reviews. Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 17: Levy's Decision

At the infirmary...

"Zoro!" Levy rushed in then sat beside his bed. Zoro shifted his head towards Levy.

"Congratulations.. And uh.. I hope you get well soon.." She mumbled. Without realizing it, she was holding his hand. Zoro didn't too.

"Th-thanks.. Now that punk won't bther you." He said. Levy made small sound, not knowing about what he said.

"What do you.." She said.

"We made a bet. If I win, he won't bother you again. If he wins, You're.. His I guess." He scratched his head. Levy gasped then put down his arm immediately. She didn't quite understand.

"Why did you made a bet like that?" She mumbled. Zoro just groaned and looked a way. It made her blush.. Somehow, she got the thought that Zoro cared for her too.

"You know, I.. Uh, nevermind." She was going to tell him that she started reading the ancient writings. She shook her head and sat there beside his bed. Minutes later, she fell asleep beside him. Zoro opened his eyes and found her lying on his chest, holding his hand.

"Levy? What are y-" He stopped when he realized she was still asleep. He looked at her face as she slept and her hand intertwined with his. Seeing this, he slowly smiled then closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked at Levy. He held her hand tighter then slowly put his arm around her. He felt happy that she was there with him.. Soon, he fell back to sleep.

"Zo- eh? L-levy.. Zoro.." Lucy entered the infirmary, finding the two sleeping. She smiled faintly then closed the door, leaving them as they were. She stopped outside of the door then sighed, having a smile on her face.

"I knew it Levy.. He feels something for you.." She looked up then walked back to her guildmates. After a few hours, Levy fluttered her eyes as she woke up. She slowly looked up, finding Zoro. She tried to move but she suddenly felt something heavy on her back.. It took time for her to realize... that..

"Z-Zoro!?" She quickly sat up, waking Zoro and making him groan. She hurt his arm for sitting up too fast. She looked at him for a few seconds and took in what was happening.

"S-s-sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just surprised! I'm sorry! Sorry, Zoro!" She bowed. Zoro opened one eye then smiled faintly at her, making Levy feel relieved.

"Um.. I'll be going.." She slowly stood up and bowed. She walked quickly towards the door and slowly reached for the door knob.

"It's fine.. Are you sure you don't want to stay here Any longer?" Zoro asked. She made a small sound, stopping her hand from turning the knob. She stood there for a few seconds, hesitating to leave. She took a deep breath then turned around, showing a small smile to Zoro.

"I.. I think I'll.." She mumbled.

"Stay." Zoro demanded with a small smirk on his face, making Levy squeak and blush. she took a step then tried to remove the nervousness in her body then continued walking towards Zoro's bed.

"You fought very well.." She said As she sat with her hands placed on her lap. Zoro just nodded as response.

"Everyone was surprised when Kagura used her sword.. No one expected that to happen. Congratulations.. Again." She said. Zoro didn't speak again.

"Sorry, am I bothering you? Am I irritating you or anything?" She asked.

"No. I just don't know what to answer." He said. Levy nodded.

"I see.. Zoro, why did you make a bet with Gajeel?" She asked again. But Zoro ignored her.

"Zoro-"

"Do you really need to know?" He grunted, making Levy gasp a little. She covered her mouth and looked away, feeling sorry for asking too much.

"I uh.. Sorry, I didn't mean to say that in a 'mean' way.." He continued. Levy looked at him again.

"It's okay. Well, why can't you answer my question?" She said.

"You asked me, why did I make a bet with Gajeel about you, right?" He repeated. Levy nodded and looked at him eagerly, making him smile.

"Move closer to me." Levy's eyes widened. Her heart raised and beat faster than ever. Her insides were all tingly and her face felt hot. She was startled. She just stopped after hearing those words.

"Hey. I said-"

"Right." She didn't want to make Zoro repeat it. It would only make her heart burst. She moved her chair closer and rested her arms and chin on the bed, making her close to His face. She clenched her fists as they were crossed on the bed, feeling nervous about the situation. She didn't know what to think. Zoro told her to move close to her. What does that mean?

"So?" Levy asked, looking away and partly closing her eyes.

She was very nervous so she didn't want to look at Zoro's face with that small distance. She closed her eyes tight, feeling the bed move. Zoro must have done something. Some movement. She clenched her arms and eyes tight as she felt Zoro move. Seconds later, she felt her head raise from her arms. She was still closing her eyes tight, not knowing what was happening. Just then she realized, hands were cupping her cheeks. Hands that were strong, rough and big that it almost covered her whole face. When she realized it, her eyes shot open, realizing it was Zoro's hands. The next thing she knew was his lips touched hers.

She was looking so close at Zoro's closed eyes that made her dizzy. She tried to look in another direction but it was hard. So all she had to do was close her eyes. Her body felt like it was being electrified or something. His lips sent shivers all over her body. Her insides felt like she was falling from a roller coaster. Her face was very hot and her hands were shaking. She never thought that Zoro would.. Would.. Kiss her.. Seconds later,Zoro broke the kiss, leaving Levy speechless. Her eyes were wide open, her heart beating fast, her hands shaking and everything inside her was tingling. She was in full shock.

Zoro slowly laid back properly on his bed, putting both his arms on his sides. He smirked at Levy, thinking about how cute she looked after he kissed her. He definitely knew that she feels something for him. It would be so stupid of him if he didn't. How could he not? Levy was always there for him and she acts weird sometimes when she's with him. He continued looking at Levy. She blinked twice and bobbed her head, looking at Zoro's face.

"Z-zo-Wha-Why- Are you crazy!?" She tried finding words to say. And all she could build up was that sentence. She said in her high voice, making Zoro smile.

"Well, maybe.." He scratched his head. Levy kept silent.

"Why? It's obvious that you l-"

"Don't! Okay, okay.. You don't have to say it out loud.. It's embarrassing.." She mumbled.

"Heh. And why is it embarrassing? I just kissed you, stupid." He said, making Levy's face red as a tomato.

"A-and why did you do that?!" She said. Zoro sighed.

"Doesn't that answer your question?" He said. Levy looked away, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She clearly knew the answer after that kiss.

"I like you Levy." He mumbled. She turned her head towards Zoro after hearing those words.. She breathed deeply and pushed herself to be confident.

"I.. I like you too, Zoro." She mumbled and looked down, feeling shy.

"Eh!? Zoro? Levy-chan?" Lucy suddenly entered the room. She coincidentally opened the door without a sound and over heard those last two sentences. The two mages' eyes narrowed, seeing Lucy by the door. They couldn't make up any sentences to explain themselves.. But, there's nothing much to explain right? Lucy stared at the two and just smiled. She sat on the bed near them.

"I was right anyway huh?" She said.

"L-lu-chan.. What are you sa-"

"That you two feel something for each other." She cut her sentence. Zoro grunted then closed his eyes, ignoring Lucy. Levy sighed then turned back to Lucy.

"Lu-chan, can you.. Keep this a secret?" She mumbled.

"Of course! You can count on me." Lucy raised a thumbs up.

"Um, I think I should really go." Levy stood up. Lucy stood up too and took a band aid from the desk.

"I'll leave you two for a second. See you around, Levy-chan!" She hurried leaving the room. When Zoro heard the door close, he opened his eyes and looked at Levy.

"Um.. Zoro, I have to go. You uh.. Take care." She smiled, rubbing her head.

"Right, right. Make sure no one else knows about this you little bookworm." He grunted then closed his eyes again.

"Of course. Like I want anyone to know about what happened.. Bye." She went out and stopped behind the door, leaning on it. She sighed and crossed her arms.

_"I never thought this would happen.. Just when I started to read the ancient writings.. this happens? Maybe.. I'll have to.. Ugh. I don't want him to leave! Not now? Now that I know he likes me.. If I can't send him back to his crew.. Hmm.. Ugh.. I shouldn't be selfish.. But.. If I really can't send him back to his crew.. I guess.. I'll have to bring his crew... to this world.."_


	19. What Are We?

Chapter 18: What Are We?

_"I never thought this would happen.. Just when I started to read the ancient writings.. this happens? Maybe.. I'll have to.. Ugh. I don't want him to leave! Not now? Now that I know he likes me.. If I can't send him back to his crew.. Hmm.. Ugh.. I shouldn't be selfish.. But.. If I really can't send him back to his crew.. I guess.. I'll have to bring his crew... to this world.."_

Levy rushed back to their inn and opened the book that has the ancient writings. She opened the book to the page where you can summon people from other worlds. She stayed up all night to translate the spell. When she finished, the end part said that you should know the full names of those you want to call. She kept the book and the paper where she wrote the spell then took a bath. She dressed up and went to watch the Grand Magic Games. She didn't have any sleep.

First, she decided to show up to her other guildmates to let them know she was already there. When she did, she headed to straight to the infirmary to check on Zoro and ask him about his crew mates. She stopped before the door and took a deep breath. She slowly opened the door. She stuck her head in, looking for Zoro. When she saw him, she stepped in and walked towards his bed.

"What happened to you?" He asked, looking at her from head to toe. He meant was her appearance. She was wearing something different from her orange dress. She wore jeans, high boots and had a big coat that reached till her thighs.

"What do you mean?" She asked and looked at her body.

"Your clothes." He said.

"Oh. I just tried these jeans on. Anything wrong with it?" She asked hen sat down.

"Not really.. What brings you here?" He mumbled. Levy grunted and rolled her eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Ugh. Why? Is there something wrong with visiting you? I thought you like me.." Levy said then Zoro groaned. Levy just looked at him with an angry expression on her face, waiting for Zoro to talk. He ignored her at first but he couldn't take it. He grunted then turned to her.

"Alright, alright. Sorry. That make you happy?" He said. But levy was still looking at him. He raised an eyebrow, not knowing what to do.

"What now?" He said. Levy sighed and thought. What did she want anyway? Does she want him to tell her he likes her? What is it?

But even she doesn't know herself, she felt unsatisfied with a 'sorry'. She felt silly though, being so mad about him questioning her presence. She kept her head down, waiting for Zoro to do something. But she doesn't exactly know what he should do. Zoro sat up and crossed his arms. He grunted then removed the bandages off his body. As he did, Levy looked at him with concern. She wanted to stop him but she doesn't want to talk to him at the same time. So she just let him do what he wants. As Zoro got up on the opposite side of the bed where Levy was and walked away from his bed, she moved her chair towards the wall, leaning on it With her arms crossed.

Zoro walked around the bed and walked towards her. When she looked up, she covered her mouth and looked away. She didn't realize Zoro had no shirt on. Zoro smirked then walked around the room, finding his shirt. When he did , he put it on immediately and continued walking towards levy. She huffed then turned her head away from him. Zoro stopped in front of her then crouched down. He rested his arms on Levy's thighs like they were just a fence or a bar to lean on. Levy blushed then turned to him.

"Well? What do you want me to do?" He raised an eyebrow then asked.

"I don't know. Just do something So I'll stop getting mad at you.." She mumbled. Zoro scratched his head and turned it left and right.

He stood up then rested his hands on his knees, making his face leveled with Levy's. That moment, he thought of an idea. But he didn't know if that was enough. He reached out both of his hands, resting them on the wall, pinning Levy. She gasped then blushed hard. Zoro looked straight into her eyes and had a smirk on his face. Levy bit her lower lip, trying to hide her feelings about Zoro's handsome face. They were staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes now.. Levy was getting conscious. After a few more seconds, he rested his arms on the wall, making him move closer to Levy. Their faces were inches away from each other. Levy's eyes widened. She held her breath and closed her eyes tight. She gripped on the bottom of her coat tight, feeling nervous.

"What are y-" She stopped when she felt Zoro's warm and soft lips on hers. Her eyes widened. But she decided to close them immediately. It's not like it was her first time getting kissed by Zoro. But although it wasn't, she didn't realize how his lips felt. this time was different. A different kiss from yesterday. The kiss was getting stronger. Zoro let his tongue brush on her lips, making Levy gasp.

He held Levy's neck and her waist then lifted her up. Zoro let his hand move across her back, up to her hair. Levy, feeling more comfortable, partly opened her mouth and gasped for air, making Zoro enter her mouth. She made small sounds which made Zoro feel more aggressive. He let his tongue explore Levy's mouth. She moaned after tasting Zoro's tongue. He tasted like Rum with a little hint of mint. She was now completely comfortable with Zoro's touch so she started to kiss him back. She rubbed her hands on Zoro's head and neck. She stepped forward then Zoro stepped back. She moved her head back then smiled at Zoro. She breathed deeply then kissed him. She put her hands on his shoulder then pushed her tongue into Zoro's mouth.

They started to move around the room as they exchanged strong kisses. But when Levy stepped back, she bumped a bed's leg, making her fall down. She fell together with Zoro because she was holding on to him. She gasped as they fell to the bed. When they finally laid down on the bed, she found Zoro on top of her with his arms on the bed. She bent her left leg up then put her hands away from Zoro. She smiled at him. Zoro sighed then smiled back at her. He groaned then started to get up. He rubbed his head then brushed his shirt. Levy closed her eyes then breathed deeply. She used her elbows to sit up.

"Satisfied?" He smirked. Thinking back, Levy felt a little embarrassed. So she rolled eyes then stood up. She walked towards her seat a while ago then leaned on the wall.

"Satisfied?" She tried to copy Zoro's voice, making him laugh.

"Didn't know you had that seductive side inside of you." He sat down on his bed. Levy blushed then covered her mouth.

"W-What do you m-man by that?" She said.

"You know what I mean. You were like a totally different person. But I don't mean that I didn't like that side of you." He said.

"Shut up.. Don't talk about that anymore. It's e-embarrassing.." She mumbled.

"Embarrassed huh.." he repeated. They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Um, Why did you take off your bandages? You should rest more.." Levy said.

"I don't like bandages remember? When I last fought with Gajeel, I didn't stay in bed too right? And if I didn't, You wouldn't have experienced that kiss." He smirked.

"I told you not to talk about it right!?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay.." he rubbed his head. She stayed silent for a while then suddenly, a question popped in her mind.

"A-ano.. Zoro, can I ask you something?" She mumbled.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"W-what.. What am I t-to you?" she said. She felt more nervous, seeing Zoro have a normal expression. He didn't even raise an eyebrow or anything.

"You mean, what exactly is our relationship?" He asked. She blushed harder.

"Y-yeah.. What are we, Zoro?" She repeated.


	20. Another New World

Chapter 19: Another New World?

_"A-ano.. Zoro, can I ask you something?" She mumbled._

_"What?" He raised an eyebrow._

_"W-what.. What am I t-to you?" she said. She felt more nervous, seeing Zoro have a normal expression. He didn't even raise an eyebrow or anything._

_"You mean, what exactly is our relationship?" He asked. She blushed harder._

_"Y-yeah.. What are we, Zoro?" She repeated._

* * *

"I don't know. You decide. All I know is that we're not normally 'friends' anymore." He answered. Levy felt a little sad, but she could decide. Does she want them to go out? Or just act normally like nothing happened between them. But she knew what she wanted. She has to be honest.

"Z-zoro, I.. I want to go out with you." She did her best to put all her shyness away and tell him directly. Her direct words made Zoro's heart skip a beat. He stayed silent after that.

"Is it okay with you?" She continued.

"Yeah. I mean, sure. I'd like that too." She gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands. Zoro showed a small smile to her then Levy just jumped on to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They fell to the bed and laid there. He put his hands on Levy's tiny waist as she hugged him tightly. Somehow, he felt very happy now that he's going out with Levy.

Zoro stood up then pulled her out of the infirmary. He led her out together with the other mages and stayed there. Of course Zoro couldn't avoid the questions about his health and why he got out of bed. While this happened, Levy was feeling nervous. she couldn't think of a natural way to ask Zoro about his pirate crew. After a few more hours, she got tired of thinking and waiting. Without thinking, she quickly grabbed Zoro's wrist then pulled him away from their fellow guild mates. Zoro scratched his head, feeling confused, but he just followed. Finally when they were alone, they stopped.

"What?" Zoro asked. Levy bit her lower lip and thought of something to say. She couldn't look Zoro in the eye. She was very nervous.

"I-I was just wondering.. About your pirate crew.. Back in.. Your world.." She said in a bit shaky voice.

"What about them?" He asked.

"D-do you .. miss them?" She mumbled.

"Y-yeah.. Why are you asking?" With this conversation, Levy finally got on the path towards her need. If she kept this going, she would finally know the answer.

"Well, tell me.. What are they like?" She asked.

"Well.. The captain's a stupid jerk who has a monster appetite.. The cook's a pervert who loves to flirt with women. Our navigator, she's a bossy and loud woman who only cares for money and anything related to that. The doctor's uh.. Well, he's fluffy and small? He's really a good doctor. We have a sniper who tells a bunch of lies and an archeologist who's quiet and reads poneglyphs or something like that." He lazily explained. Levy rolled her eyes and grunted.

"Give me a proper explanation, stupid. What's your captain really like?" She said, hitting his arm lightly. Zoro sighed then started.

"The captain.. We don't call him captain often. We just call him by name. When he introduces, he always says his full name, Monkey D. Luffy. As I told you, he's a stupid jerk who has a monster appetite. But even though he's like that, he's pretty strong. And he gets stronger when his nakama is at stake. The cook. I don't know about him but all I know that his name is 'Sanji'. We always fight. You know, like Natsu and Gray. He's a good cook, honestly.. But he's crazy for women. That's his stupid weakness. He can't fight a woman. He says he can never hit a girl. Well, our navigator, Nami, always scolds at us and orders us around. She loves money. That's it. She would do anything for it. Out doctor's a reindeer. With a blue nose. His name is Chopper. Tony tony chopper to be exact. He transforms into different forms and he's pretty strong too. Although he always considers himself weak. He will always cure the injured and wounded even though they're sometimes the enemy. It all depends on the situation. Our sniper, He's not that strong but he's a very good sniper. He has this long nose and curly hair that looks funny. He always tells these lies about 8,000 men or something. Our ship actually came from his friend. He's Usopp. And our archeologist, Nico Robin. She had a high bounty at the age of eight. She could read poneglyphs and she spends her time reading books. That's about it." He said. Levy sighed of relief, finally getting the names.

"You happy now?" He continued.

"You don't have to say it that way.." She mumbled.

"Sorry, then." He patted Levy's head.

"Thanks for telling me.. About them. I bet they're pretty great people. Well, I got to go. See you around." She smiled faintly then left.

She rushed to the inn where she stays. She jumped on to her bed then grabbed the book immediately. She wrote down the names on a piece of paper then looked at the rewritten spell. Then, she added the names of the pirates Zoro mentioned. When she was done, she stood up then brushed her thick coat. She removed it then breathed deeply. She stepped back from her bed then placed the paper on her hands. She started to read the spell aloud. As she did, light emitted from the paper as she read the words. When she was finally done, the paper vanished. She made a small gasp after that happened.

"I guess.. They'll just appear around here.. If it worked.." She mumbled.

* * *

Time skip to last day...

"THE WINNER OF DAIMATOU ENBU IS FAIRY TAIL!" Everyone shouted and cheered their hearts out. The crowd was wild and loud. They were all on their feet.

The five mages were all stannding at the middle, all wounded and tired. They had proud but faint smiles on their faces because they were worn out. The master raised his arm, making the fairy tail sign then the others followed. Everyone was very happy. But then, everyone got confused when a big ball of light appear on the battle field. The five mages at the center stepped aside, raising their arms to their eyes to cover them from the blinding light that appeared before them. Everyone was looking at the light with their faces wrinkled. Zoro put his arm around Levy and the other slightly covering his eyes. Levy was leaning on his chest trying to peek at the light. Finally, the light slowly faded. Everyone fell silent. They all focused to where the light came from. When there was no light to be found, they all stared at the middle.

"Wh-what is this?" The pumpkin said. When Zoro saw it clearly, his eyes narrowed. He froze, seeing what he just did.

"There are... Eight people that appeared!? Who are they?" Yajima said. Levy's eyes narrowed as well. She gasped and covered her mouth. She immediately looked to Zoro. And he looked at her as well. His eyes were filled with confusion.

Levy felt scared. It was confirmed. Those eight people were... The straw hat pirates. Zoro ran off. He was probably heading to his crew mates. Levy let herself breathe for a while then followed Zoro. The black haired guy stood up then wore his straw hat properly. He brushed the dirt off his arms then rested his hand on his head. He closed his eyes and made weird sounds as he thought.

"Oi, Nami. Where the hell is this place?" He said it like he always asks when he has no clue of what was happening. The other pirates slowly stood up then brushed off their clothes.

"I-I don't know either.." She ran her hands through her long hair then looked around.

"Nami-san, Robin-chan, are you two alright?" Sanji asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Sanji." Robin smiled.

"Oi.. Minna.. Is that.." Usopp slowly raised his hand, pointing at somewhere.

"What are you talking about Usopp?" Luffy scratched his head. Everyone turned to the direction he was pointing at and all froze as they saw the Familiar face of someone..

"Is that... Z-zoro?" Nami's eyes narrowed. Luffy's hat was lowered, covering his eyes. He stayed silent as he saw his long lost nakama. Zoro took steps towards them, feeling very shocked.

"Zoro! Wait!" Levy ran out, shouting. This confirmed the pirates that he was really Zoro.

"Levy.." He turned. She ran into his arms and looked at him.

"Sorry.. I didn't tell you.. I just didn't want you to-"

"Stop. It's.. It's fine. Really.. I just need this time to talk to them.. It's been a long time, right?" He smiled faintly at her, making her feel better. Levy nodded then stepped back and let him reunite with his crew mates. Levy didn't remember bringing eight people, but they must have been sucked in too..

"Heh? That shitty marimo's got himself a girl eh?" Sanji mumbled as he lit his cigarette.

"Luffy, what do we d-" Nami was cut by Luffy.

"ZOROOOOOO! BAKAYERO! ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE JUST HERE?! WE MISS YOU!" He shouted as he ran towards him. Zoro smiled then stopped where he was. Nami and Chopper were teary as they smiled. The five pirates ran towards Zoro, leaving Franky and Brook, who doesn't know the guy.

"What is this? These people are Zoro's friends?!" The pumpkin said.

"Oi, oi.. This is.. No time for a reunion. You jerks." He mumbled and scratched his head as they hugged Zoro as tight as they can.

"Baka zoro! You were gone for like 8 years and you say that!?" Chopper was crying and hugging his head.

"I know, I know, But. Just so you know, Tons of people are watching us doing this stupid stuff." He said, trying to get them off. Franky and Brook walked towards them.

"He's right you guys. If you haven't noticed, look around you. We have to get out of here." Franky said. Sanji sighed then rubbed his forehead as he stood a bit far from Zoro and the others.

"There's no helping it..." He mumbled then kicked the pirates out of the stadium then followed them out too.

"That was something unexpected.. Well, putting that aside, we congratulate fairy tail once more!" Someone said. As soon as all the pirates settled down somewhere, with Levy along with them, they stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Eight years huh?" Zoro mumbled. They were all sitting on the floor.

"Yeah.. But Zoro, how come you didn't change one bit?" Nami asked. Zoro and Levy looked at each other then sighed.

"Mah. Long story.. I'll tell you everything soon." Zoro scratched his head.

"Got yourself a girl eh? Kuso Marimo.." Sanji said but Zoro ignored him.

"Wait.." Luffy suddenly stood up.

"What?" The others asked.

"Is this.. Another New World?" He scratched his head.


	21. Crew of Billions

**A/N: Okay, Sorry for the laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate upload. I lost inspiration and got real busy too :( Had too much assignments and I still have dance rehearsals that finishes late, so I don't have enough time to write anymore. ALTHOUGH, I am writing a fan fiction during class. It's all I do. I don't listen much :P I'm writing a Female SasukeXOC and Female LuffyXZoro. FemLuffyXZoro is already on this site! So, If you want to read it, please check it out! The title is Love Me? Still not updating. I'm waiting for atleast one review before I do. While the FemSasukeXOC is still not on this site. I'm still not typing it. It's still written on my pad paper :P It's quite long already!**

**Well, enough for that. :P Please do continue supporting this fan fiction! I'd appreciate it ALOT if you have any suggestions for the coming chapters and what would you guys want to happen next! Please do leave a review and a suggestion!**

**Enjooooy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Crew of Billions

_"Wait.." Luffy suddenly stood up, scratching his head and his other hand on his waist._

_"What?" The others turned and asked him in chorus._

_"Is this.. Another new world?" He asked._

"Uh.. What?" Usopp asked.

"You know, like the New World?" Luffy said casually. All the pirates had their jaws dropped, looking at Luffy with confusion on their faces.

"What's up with you guys?" He asked.

"LUFFYYYYYYY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD? DID SOMETHING SMART POSSES YOUR BRAIN?! COME BACK LUFFY!" Nami jumped and kicked Luffy's Face. She sat on top of his stomach and shook his head as she screamed.

"O-o-oi! What are you saying Nami? Who's possessed? Are you?" He said. Nami wiped her forehead then sighed.

"Ugh. I guess you're still the same Luffy after all.." She stood up the sat down where she was before.

"So, what really happened?" Robin asked, turning to Zoro and Levy.

"Wait, before that, who is the girl beside you Zoro?" Nami asked. The two looked at each other, not sure if they would tell them that they're dating or not. Levy knew that Zoro wouldn't do well in telling his friends about this so she decided to introduce herself.

"I'm.. My name is Levy McGarden! And apparently, I'm this guy's girlfriend.." She looked down as she mumbled her last words, feeling a bit nervous and embarrassed. Zoro looked away, feeling the same as well.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The pirates were frightened.

"but.. That's not important though. You have to know what really happened and how you got here! Honestly... It's all my fault.." Levy changed the topic. Everyone settled down to listen.

"Your fault?" Robin repeated.

"Yes.. I was the one who sent you guys here. Because.. I didn't want Zoro to leave this world so I decided to bring you guys here. A lot of things happened. And because of my selfishness, I made him stay here and made you wait longer.. I should've sent him back to your world before that Tenrou incident. Because of that, we were stuck for seven years on that island and now, many things changed." She explained.

"What is this Tenrou incident?" Franky asked.

"Well, We were having an S-Class exam in our guild's holy land but then, a huge dragon attacked us. It was too strong for all of us then we had our first guild master save us. She did so by sealing the land. but it took seven years for the magic to wear off.. Sorry... I'm so sorry!" She bowed with tears falling from her eyes. Zoro put his arm around her then sat down, trying to calm her down. The pirates went for her too telling her that she shouldn't blame herself. The pirates still had many questions in their minds. But they knew they can't understand everything with just a few words. They had to understand the situation. After Levy stopped crying, Zoro decided to leave her with the Straw Hats for a while and call the master. He had nothing on his mind but to call Makarov. he himself didn't know what to do, or even to think.

"Master," Zoro called in a low voice. Makarov turned then nodded, seeing the situation a few minutes ago. He followed Zoro silently.

"Pirates.. From a different world.." Makarov said as he walked towards them. Levy stood up and looked at the master.

"What should we do Master?" Levy asked.

"First of all, to you pirates.. Please don't see us as enemies. No one in this world is. And every single one of you isn't an enemy too in this world. I know you have bounties as well as Zoro but no one knows about that here. the only people from this world that knows about your world is me and Levy. So I ask a simple favor from you that you would not speak of your world to other people here. Second, Before this serious matter, our guild has won the Grand Magic Games. So... I prefer to.. Enjoy the prize given!" He smiled and raised is fist. The Straw Hats, Zoro and Levy were surprised. They thought the old man would prefer finding a solution for all these things happening, but he preferred having fun.

"Levy, Zoro, bring these pirates to Honey Bone, tell them about the recent events and I want them to come along to Akane resort!" Makarov smiled then went back to the fairy tail mages.

"Resort?!" Chopper, Luffy and Usopp had huge smiles on their faces as they waited for an answer from Zoro. He sighed then shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah. It's part of the prize. We'll tell you about it once we get to the inn." He dragged the two and had Chopper on his head like the usual as he led them to the inn. Levy explained to the others that they will be going to a resort and made them follow her to HoneyBone inn properly. Levy opened the door to the inn and entered slowly, looking if there are other mages there. Only Gray and Erza was there. Natsu was at the infirmary, looking after Lucy who was still in bandages.

"Oh, Hi Levy! Zoro! and.. Those guys from before?" Erza looked at the pirates.

"Uh.. Yeah. They're the Straw Hat Pirates. I'm one of them." He plainly explained.

"I see.. And I assume you have high bounties as well as Zoro?" Erza asked.

"Correct. The total bounty of our crew is 1,140,000,000. With Zoro's bounty, it makes 1,200,000,000." Robin answered.

"Billion? Woah. That's so high." Gray went out too.

"Ugh. I can't believe I stayed on 60 million." Zoro scratched his head as he mumbled.

"Of course we're strong! And it's been years, right Zoro?" Luffy laughed.

"Ugh. That's not something you should be proud about. Many people are after us because of that.. Well, what do we have to know, Zoro?" Nami sighed.

"You tell them." He patted Levy's shoulder then she nodded.

"Right. I'll introduce you first to the two mages here. She is Erza Scarlet. She's an S-Class mage, using requip magic. and this is Gray Fullbuster. He's an ice mage. Um, Gray, Erza, Master asked us to speak to these pirates so.. Can you leave us? Sorry.." She said.

"Oh, sure. If the old man said it." Gray smiled then went out along with Erza.

"Okay, Let's go to the room and settle down." Levy went upstairs and made the pirates follow. Everyone settled down in the room. Luffy on the floor, Chopper and Usopp enjoying the softness of the bed, Nami and Robin sitting on another bed, and Sanji, Franky and Brook standing up, leaning on the walls. Levy started to explain everything to them. From the country, the guilds, magic, mages and the current event, grand Magic Games. She told them about the games and that they won. She also told about Zoro being an S-Class Mage and what is an S-Class Mage. Somehow, they understood the situation and agreed to act accordingly. But the pirates knew that Luffy didn't understand everything Levy explained.

"So, As I said, we won in the Grand Magic Games. As reward, our guild will go to akane resort and have a fun and relaxing time after tough fights! And Master asked you guys to come. So, I hope you enjoy and get to know our guild mates better!" Levy clasped her hands together, smiled then let herself fall to the bed.

"Thank you, Levy-chan for letting us understand the situation. We'll let you rest. Sorry for the trouble." Sanji took her hand and kissed it gently, making Zoro groan. The pirates left the inn and explored Crocus. Levy was so exhausted, explaining everything non-stop and had to do it on her own. She was a bit angry at Zoro for not helping her. She knows that it's not his thing but doesn't he realize that she's already having a hard time on talking? She felt her tongue go a little dry and her throat a little soar. She just closed her eyes, turned away from Zoro and rested.

After about two minutes, Zoro slowly walked towards where Levy was lying and sat beside her. He looked at her for a few seconds then went closer to her, putting his other hand across her, almost like pinning her down on the bed. He saw that Levy was already asleep. He smiled lightly then moved his face closer to hers. Suddenly, Levy turned and opened her eyes. her eyes widened. She stared directly into Zoro's eyes. She didn't speak and say anything to Zoro because of her throat and just put her hands on his chest and lightly pushed him away from her. She sat up then brushed her hands through her hair then stood up. She walked towards the door and slowly reached for the knob. Before she did, Zoro suddenly carried her, making her squeal a little. He let her lay down on a bed.

"You should rest first.." He sat down beside Levy as she lied down on the bed. Levy rolled her eyes then turned away from him, embracing a pillow.

"Ugh. Okay.. I'm sorry." He mumbled. He wasn't confident in asking for apology because it wasn't 'like him'. Levy opened her eyes in hearing thos two words. 'I'm sorry'. She smiled lightly then closed her eyes again.

"I should've helped you. But you have to rest because I think you got tired of explaining all those things to them. So.. I'll just go around town. You stay here." Zoro stood up then left.


	22. Sanji's Question

**A/N: Took some time again. T_T So sorry AGAIN. I'm really not into writing fan fics the past few *months? And now I just wanna update chapters of all my ongoing fan fictions! Yes, I still watch One Piece. A day shall not pass without watching an episode of it! And at the same time, I'm watching Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kuru Sou Desu Yo, Shingeki no Kyojin, Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui, BroCon and more. :P So, I'll do my best to update all of my fan fictions!**

**Yosh! Hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 21: Sanji's Question

Levy felt like getting up and stopping Zoro from leaving the room but her throat felt so dry that she couldn't make a sound. She sighed and turned to the other side of the bed. She let a few minutes pass until she decided to get a glass of water. So she slowly sat up and fixed her hair. She removed her yellow head band and let her hair loose. She stood up then walked out of the room. When she turned her head, she saw Robin in the hallway. Robin smiled at her then walked towards her.

"Konnichiwa, Levy-san. Thank you for helping understand something about this world of yours." She said. As an answer, Levy just smiled and nodded. Robin realized that she got tired from talking.

"Sorry for tiring you. If I may ask, do you have some books around here that tells about this country's history and some useful information that could help?" Levy stopped walking, feeling very happy that someone was also interested in reading books and histories. She smiled widely and ran back to the room. Robin followed her then watched her as she collected the books.

"I assume you love to read books, Levy-san?" Levy nodded again.

"Thank you very much." Robin smiled then sat on a chair and began reading one of the books. Levy went out again and headed to the kitchen. Once she drank a glass of water, her throat felt much better. She was now able to talk. She thought of returning to the room to rest but she remembered that Zoro was out 'around town'. She knew that Zoro wandering around town wouldn't be a really good idea, so she decided to look for him. She ran back to the room to get a few stuff and tell Robin.

"Umm, Kaizoku-nee-san! I'll be out for a while." She said. Robin paused from reading and smiled at Levy.

"My name is Robin. Itterasshai, Levy-san."

"I-ittekimasu.." She shyly said then left the inn to find Zoro.

When she stepped out of the inn, she sighed then looked to both her sides. She was thinking about which direction she should go. Without any reason, she decided to head to her right. She wasn't in a hurry and she wasn't all that worried about what could happen to Zoro, so as she was walking around town, she was also enjoying herself.

It was a wonderful afternoon. It wasn't too hot. The air felt nice and the people were at high spirits too. Grand Magic Games ended. After all the commotion that happened at the announcement, everyone finally calmed down and got over it. She thought that her guildmates would be at some bar, partying hard and having sudden fights. What she didn't know, was the Straw Hat Pirates were the same as her guild. suddenly, she heard a loud and familiar voice from a restaurant not too far away. She got curious on who it was so she went to check it out.

"What are you talking about, Ossan? I don't have jewels! I only have bellis!" She was now hearing what they were talking about. She remembered that voice. It was one of those pirates'.

"Bellis? What are bellis? Pay for these, kid! don't eat a lot if you have no money to pay for it!" The man answered.

"Ano, Kaizoku-san!" Levy called his attention. The pirate looked different. His stomach was bigger than a balloon, his face had food on it. But Levy knew he was the pirate from a while ago. With his Straw hat and red top.

"Eh?" Both of them looked at Levy.

"Oh! Leafy! What are you doing here?" He asked her with a big smile. Levy giggled a little because he got her name wrong.

Uh, It's Levy. Not Leafy. I was just walking around town then I heard you voice. Umm, is there a problem here?"

"Nope. I'm fine!" He confidently answered.

"THERE IS! Well, the problem is, He doesn't have money to pay for the food he ate." The man explained.

"Oh, I see. Um, Kaizoku-san, we should leave for now. Here, I'm sorry for the trouble." Levy called the pirate and paid for his expenses.

"Thank you, miss. I'm also sorry for having you pay for him." The man bowed then continued his work.

"Oi, Leafy! Why do we have to go?" He asked.

"Levy! It's Levy. And uh, What's your name again?" She asked.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Call me Luffy!" He smiled.

"Right. Luffy-san. Umm, by any chance, Have you seen Zoro?" She asked.

"Nope. But he's probably off somewhere with Sanji! Ask Sanji! They always fight so they must be together!" Levy didn't understand what he meant but she doesn't know who Sanji is. In fact, she forgot to ask all of their names!

"He's the one who has yellow hair and a swirly eye brow!" Luffy answered.

"Yellow hair.. Swirly ey- Oh, right! I remember. Thanks Luffy-san! Um, If you don't mind, could you return to the inn? Robin's there anyway. See you later!" Luffy scratched his head and just followed, knowing that Robin was there too. He was also thinking about the food available at the inn.

Levy continued looking for Zoro or if not, Sanji. She continued walking around Crocus, not noticing the time. Hours passed and there was still no sight of the swordsman and the blonde. The skies started to turn orange. Seeing this, Levy could tell that Sunset was near. She saw a bench nearby and decided to take a seat. She didn't realize how tired she was until she sat down to rest. She didn't want to stand up again. She sighed then looked down to her feet. She was swinging her feet back and forth like on swings.

"hmm.. Where could Zoro be?" She mumbled. Later, the orange light that was upon her was covered by something dark. She didn't look up and continued playing with her feet when she realized it was just a person standing near her.

"Looking for that Shitty Marimo eh?" Levy immediately looked up after hearing a man's voice. He had blonde hair and a swirly eye brow. This must be..

"Sanji?" She asked. Sanji didn't answer and just sat down beside her. He threw his old cigarette away and lit up a new one.

"What a perfect place to watch the sunset." He said. Levy looked up and smiled a little. He was right. from where they were, she could see the sun above clearly, slowly setting.

"Right." She answered.

"Levy-chan, Is it true?" Sanji asked.

"Mm?" She didn't know what he meant by 'it'. But she suddenly felt like it was something she wasn't ready for.

"Between you and Zoro." Her heart raised. She clenched her fists and held her breathe, thinking that it could slow down the beat of her heart a bit. _'I knew it! Ugh! I wasn't ready for a question about me and Zoro! But.. I have to answer.. Why all of a sudden?!'_

"Y-yes.." She mumbled.

"I see.. Do you love him?" He continued. Levy's eyes widened. She made a small sound because she was too surprised. Gladly, Sanji didn't notice.

"I-I... I don't kn-know.." She said with her voice shaking. Levy's body was feeling hot. She was too pressured at the moment. Sanji remained silent. He didn't have any comment about Levy's answer. While Sanji stays calm, Levy keeps on asking herself if she loves Zoro.

"I-I..."

"Oi, Ero-Cook." Levy felt relieved, hearing Zoro's voice. Her pressure was gone and she felt like she was saved. She sighed then looked at Zoro. Sanji stood up and turned to Zoro's direction too. _  
_

"What's your problem, kuso marimo?" Sanji answered. Zoro grunted.

"What are you doing with Levy?" He asked as he walked towards he bench.

"Z-zoro. We just had a small talk.." She stood up.

"Right. Listen to the lady. She was actually looking for you." Sanji said. Without a word, Zoro immediately pulled Levy's wrist then hugged her. He wasn't even caring even if Sanji was there. Sanji raised an eyebrow because he thought he was seeing something new. He never pictured Zoro being all sweet and romantic with a lady.

"I know. I know that he asked you a question." He told Levy, making sure that Sanji wouldn't hear.

"S-sorry.. I still don't kn-"

"Let's go home." He cut Levy's sentence and let go of her. He knew what she meant and he didn't want Levy to make her say it out loud. He understands that it was all of a sudden.

"Tch." Sanji turned and followed Levy to the inn. When the three got back to Honeybone, They saw that Robin, Luffy and Chopper were there. The others were not yet back.

"Robin-chan, Where's Nami-swan?" Sanji asked.

"Sorry, Cook-san. I don't know where Nami-chan is." She answered.

"I see. I think I'll go and find her." He went out again to find Nami.

"Zoro! Yokatta... I thought you were lost again." Chopper said.

"Umm, Tonakai-san, what was your name again?" Levy asked.

"Huh? Tony tony chopper! I'm our crew's doctor!" He answered.

"I see. Nice to meet you Doctor Chopper!" She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Levy!" Chopper said. Levy was feeling tired so she wanted to rest.

"If you need anything, I'll be upstairs." She smiled faintly then made her way upstairs. Zoro was behind her as she walked.

Levy took a deep breathe as she lazily went towards her bed. She let herself fall to the bed with her face down. Zoro sat on the bed beside hers and watched her as she settled down. She kept on moving and turning and changing positions as she was lying down. She was feeling uneasy.

"What's wrong with you? Is anything bothering you?" Zoro sat down on her bed as he asked her.

"Don't mind me." Levy answered. The truth is, Sanji's question was still bothering her. It kept on going on in her mind. Even though she asked herself this question over and over again, she still doesn't know the answer.

"Something definitely bugs you. Is it.. That perverted cook's question?" Levy stopped.

"I see.. Why don't you know?" Zoro lied down on her bed. Now they were so close to each other. Zoro had his right arm support his head as he lied down on Levy's bed. He was facing her, who was covering half of her face with a pillow.

"I was just.. I was just not expecting a question like that.. I never thought about it.." She mumbled.

"Well, since we are going out, why don't you say you do?" He asked, making Levy gasped. just then, she felt awkward because they kept on describing their topic indirectly.

"I-it's because.. I'm.. Uh.."

"Are you scared?" Zoro suddenly asked.

"S-scared? O-of what? There's nothing to be scared of?" She said.

"Isn't there?" He continued. Levy didn't say anything. She was very confused.

"Are you scared that I wouldn't... That I wouldn't love you back?" His voice lowered. Levy's eyes widened. She hid her face under her pillow. He was right.. There was something to be afraid of. But she didn't know.. Why is Zoro telling this to her? Is it bothering him too? Does he want to know if Levy loves him or not? After a few seconds, she felt Zoro move. She continued covering her face with her pillow. Zoro sat up then took the pillow off her face.

"It's alright. Just think about it so it wouldn't bother you anymore. And if you made up your mind.. Just tell me if you.. Uh, you should get some rest. You're tired right? I'll be down stairs with the guys." He suddenly changed the topic. He closed the lights then went down stairs. He must miss his pirate crew.. He missed a lot of years. Everyone changed. Levy sat up and hugged her pillow, still thinking about Sanji's question.

_'We're just both bothered.. I just need time to loosen up and think.. I'm too pressured right now.. We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow for Akane Resort. By then, I should make up my mind.. And after that.. I still have to face another problem.. Will I let zoro leave? Will I let him stay and bring his crew back. But that would be selfish of me.. Ugh. What do I do?! But right now... Is he right? Am I scared that If.. If I told him I love him, he won't tell me the same.._

_ Do I.. Do I love Zoro?'_


	23. How's It Been?

Chapter 22: How's it Been?

"_Do I love Zoro?"_

It kept on going in her mind. She asked herself again and again until she fell asleep. She wasn't even bothered by Zoro's crew's noise because she was too exhausted physically and mentally. Few hours after she fell asleep, all the pirates were already gathered downstairs. Zoro didn't let them go upstairs yet so Levy could rest well.

The Straw Hat Pirates would be alone for the night in Honey Bone so they could settle down themselves. For the next day, as preparation for Akane Resort, they would be with the Fairy Tail members so they could get to know each other. Zoro feels a little annoyed by the thought of it. Just imagining it would be a major ruckus. Both groups are noisy, cheerful and strong. He wouldn't even be surprised if there would be a fight or any problem that will happen when both groups get together.

"Sanji! Food! I'm hungry!" Luffy shouted.

"Right! It's time to have dinner!" Usopp added.

"Dinner! Dinner!" Chopper cheered.

"Right! Coming up!" Sanji answered as he was finishing up with his cooking. Suddenly, Zoro entered the kitchen to get some beer from the fridge.

"Oi, kuso marimo. Isn't Levy-chan coming down for dinner?" He asked. Zoro turned to him and closed the fridge. He opened the bottle of beer then drank from it.

"I don't know." He answered casually.

"Ugh. Useless marimo. I'll just go and ask her." Sanji put down the food he was holding then walked towards the kitchen's door but Zoro blocked him.

"Right, right. I'll ask her." Zoro walked out of the kitchen and drank beer as he went upstairs.

"Kuso Marimo.." Sanji mumbled.

He went into the room and watched Levy as she was sleeping. He closed the door then sat on Levy's bed. Levy turned then hit Zoro lightly. He didn't mind. Levy was still asleep. Zoro put down his bottle of beer and watched Levy. He let his left hand rest on the bed and his right on his thigh. When Levy moved again, She unintentionally placed her hand on Zoro's. He was surprised. At first he let her hold his hand calmly, but suddenly, Levy gripped his hand. He raised his eyebrow and tried to move his hand away.

"D-do I.. Love Z-zoro?" Levy mumbled in her sleep.

"Ugh. Still thinking about that in her sleep?" He mumbled. Moments later, it became noisy again down stairs.

He remembered, he was going to ask Levy if she was going to eat dinner with them. But he thought that Levy looks like she's in a deep sleep. When he was about to get up, he didn't realize that Levy was still holding him. When he stepped forward, Levy suddenly fell off the bed. Quickly, Zoro caught her, avoiding her to fall. Because of this, Levy finally woke up. Her eyes were wide open and she squealed as she fell. She just found herself face to face with Zoro and his hands on her back and on her hand. She blinked twice and came back to her senses.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" She was surprised. She immediately got off Zoro's arms and was now sitting on the floor. There was a long pause before Zoro answered. first, he just looked at Levy then turned away after a few seconds. He was now facing away from Levy. He sighed then answered,

"You were about to fall you know?" Levy gasped a little after hearing his answer. She was struck by something. she didn't understand her feelings at that moment.

_"I was... About to fall.. And Zoro... He ca-"_ she thought.

"Dinner's ready. Coming down?" Zoro asked as he walked towards the door. He opened the door and stepped halfway out of the room, looking at Levy.

"D-Dinner? Oh, right! I'll follow." She stood up and brushed the dust on her bottom. Zoro left and closed the door after hearing her answer. She sighed then shook her head. After she got ready, she went down stairs for dinner.

"Levy-chwaaaan! You can sit beside me, Levy-chwan!" Sanji had hearts in his eyes and offered a seat for her. Levy smiled then slowly walked to that seat. But before she could reach there, Zoro put his mug down on the table loudly, catching her attention. She realized there was a vacant seat beside Zoro. She smiled a little, seeing that Zoro wanted her to sit beside hime even if he doesn't show this directly.

"Thank you Sanji-san, but I'll be sitting here instead." She sat beside Zoro instead, making Sanji grunt.

"Why not just sit beside that perverted cook?" He asked as he drank from his mug.

"I just thought you wanted me to sit beside you." She answered sweetly

"You must be really tired." Zoro said.

"Yeah.. I don'-"

"You shouldn't worry too much about me. I can handle myself." He cut her words. His answer indirectly meant like he was saying sorry to Levy for making her look for him. As she realized this, She smiled at him then continued eating. Levy enjoyed Sanji's cooking. It was very delicious. While Zoro tried his best to hide his feelings on missing his pirate crew and his all-time enemy's cooking.

They didn't realize that Nami and Robin were both watching them as they had their conversation. The two girls smiled at each other, agreeing on something about Zoro and Levy. After eating, Robin, Nami, and Levy were no longer in the dinning room. Nami and Robin went up to the room to rest, while Levy was alone at the rooftop because she wasn't sleepy yet. She already had her rest a little while ago so she wasn't that tired.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Brook and Franky were all fast asleep all around the place. On the floor, on the couch, on the table, on the chairs, everywhere they last stopped. Their bellies were full and their faces still had food on them. They were snoring loudly as they all slept. Sanji was left cleaning the tables and the things he used for cooking and Zoro was just sitting by the table, drinking booze.

"I'm not one to be nosy, but are you really going out with Levy-chan?" Sanji asked out of the blue. Zoro raised an eyebrow and stopped drinking for a while as he thought about taking Sanji seriously or ignore him.

"Still haven't changed eh, Swordsman?" Sanji smirked. Zoro just grunted then continued drinking.

"Alot of things happened while you were gone, you know? We've gotten into troubles that you could never imagine. Luffy was crazy mad when we couldn't find you. We even gave up on exploring the Sky Island just to look for you.. It took a long time before Luffy finally decided to continue on sailing. Kuso Marimo.. Causing the crew the biggest trouble." Sanji lit his cigarette then continued cleaning up.

Zoro stayed silent, not even planning to say anything in response to Sanji. But he was of course, Listening to him.

"Ace died.. Luffy infiltrated the biggest marine headquarters, got into fights with admirals and warlords. We have declared war against the world, for crying out loud. And I'm just glad we got back to Sabaody Archipelago even if it took 2 years. Too many things already happened that I can't even tell." He continued.

"Heh. It's expected from you guys. 8 years, and you're still a pervert eh?" He added.

"Oi, oi! Don't get too cocky just because you got yourself a girl!" Sanji said. After what he said, there was a long awkward silence.

"You don't know anything about my personal life, Baka kenshi." Sanji said.

"Then tell my why you still don't have a girlfriend, ossan?" He smirked.

"DON'T CALL ME OSSAN! I'M JUST OLD AS YOU!" He shouted.

"Heh? You're wrong. I'm 7 years younger than you. Got stuck in an island with the other mages for 7 years. That's why." Zoro said.

"Is that so? Then, it's better if you call me senpai."

"HELL NO!" Zoro shouted.

"Tch. Putting that aside.. Is there a problem between you and Levy-chan?"

"Nothing really. And if there is, It's none of your business, Kuso Cook." He finished up his bottle then went upstairs.

As he went upstairs, he thought about how annoying Sanji was. He was sharing all these stories and kept on asking him things. He wondered, how come he was like that? The straw hat pirates changed somehow. It wouldn't be obvious at first, but something changed inside of them.

They probably became more mature when it comes to serious conversations, decisions and other things. Zoro might stay the same, not showing all his emotions and not sharing his thoughts, but deep inside, he really did miss his crew.

_"Heh. I've missed a lot, haven't I?"_


End file.
